


Naruto! Modern! Boys X Reader Scenarios

by S_ilentBunster, Silent_Bunster



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_ilentBunster/pseuds/S_ilentBunster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Bunster/pseuds/Silent_Bunster
Summary: You are a normal teenager, aged 15, and the characters of Naruto have accidentally travelled into your universe. They have to put their tragedies' behind them and get along. Find out what happens in this romance between you and them.Join Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Kiba in these scenarios. There will be some main plot chapters. Just sit back and relax while reading, the authors have plenty of plot twists...
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Naruto Boys...In Our World?!

**Author's Note:**

> "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" -Itachi Uchiha.
> 
> "People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." -Itachi Uchiha

The "HEY MOVE THE FUCK OVER"'s never ended as you and your friends squashed each other practically over the edge of the couches.  
  
Until someone fell off.  
  
Everything went silent, then explosions of laughter began from a corner, spreading contagiously to all of you.  
  
You had all planned to watch Naruto Shippuden at your house. Only you and your friend, (friend 1), had watched Naruto! Shonen Jump series, and you'd all been avoiding spoilers waiting for this moment.  
  
You dimmed the lights slightly, pulling blankets from your boss pillow forts and sat back, enjoying the moment.  
  
Until it was ruined.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm late....again," Your friend, (friend 2), heaved herself through the window, lazily pulling her legs over and landing with a soft _thud!_ onto the carpeted floor,  
  
"But I brought costa," She added.  
  
Everyone's eyes snapped to her in an instant, sniffing the air and sensing the chocolaty aroma, it smelled like heaven.  
  
Then, like a pack of hounds, they all jumped onto your poor friend, asking her if she'd bought their favourite drinks.  
  
"Why didn't you just use the door?" You questioned (friend 2) as she took a seat beside you.  
  
"The windows closer" She shrugged off your comment and took almost all your blanket cover, wrapping herself up like a burrito and staring at the TV screen.  
  
You shook your head and picked up the remote, signalling to your friends to shut up and sit down quietly, which they gladly did seeing the glow from the screen.

  
**"Naruto Shippuden Episode 28, Return Of The Kazekage."** Popped up and you gladly clicked on it feeling your friends encouraging nudge.  
You were only that far into the series, you still had a looooong way to go.  
  
_Click!_  
  
Just then everything went black, the screen, the room, the world was consumed in a darkness so pitch black it was like an endless hole.  
  
Startled, you shot up. What was happening?!  
  
Your friends started screaming frantically, and if not for their loud shouts you wouldn't have known if you were even with them anymore. You felt (friend 2) grip your arm, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't like that, neither was (friend 1) who was on the other side of you. They remained quiet and listened to hear for what was happening. You didn't scream either, but you had a really bad feeling about the situation.  
  
As soon as you thought that, the lights flickered on, blinding you.  
  
"Huh, what am I doing here." A low voice was the first one to speak, maybe Sasuke? Yeah, it was Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto..." That one sounded like the voice actor of Kakashi.  
  
"Huh, what's going on?" Sounds like the guy called Gaara, weird, why weren't your eyes adjusting so you could see what was going on?  
  
"Where's Kisame?" Kisame?! As in from Naruto?! You tried rubbing your eyes now, but it wouldn't work. Was that Itachi?!  
  
"Hey, I could've sworn I was getting groceries for Ma...." Ma? Kiba? Nani?  
  
"Lady Hinata?!" That sounded like the stuck-up Hyuuga Boy, where your ears hearing weirdly or something?  
  
"Man...What a drag" Your eyes were still to blurry to see through, but you were sure that was Shikamaru.  
Had the episode already started? It sounded so real, it was weird.  
  
Blinking a few times, the water cleared out of your eyes, and what you saw shocked you.  
  
"I'm just glad your alright, Gaara! Believe it!" Naruto scratched the back of his head before looking in you and your friends direction, then his face dropped.  
He realised he wasn't where he had been a few seconds ago the same time as his friends did, and within seconds they all turned towards you, kunai knives in their hands.  
Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi. Eight of the most powerful shinobis glared at you, all menacing. Sasuke hadn't recognised Itachi yet, Kiba and Neji hadn't realised the rest of their friends yet, same with Kakashi and Naruto. This was dangerous territory.  
  
You looked over to Itachi then Sasuke, making his eyes wander to his little brother. Upon seeing him, he fled and nobody had even seen him leave.   
  
That was one problem taken care of.  
  
You looked back to the rest of them, holding your hands up in a surrendering position. Kakashi lowered his blade.  
"They look like simpletons, no, they haven't even got a chakra signal, probably just villagers or something," You watched his bored eye take a quick survey of your front room, committing everything to memory in case it had to turn into a battle field.  
  
"I agree." Shikamaru nodded his head with his hands in his pockets, but still looked wary of you all. There was a slight twitch in his eyebrow and small changes in all of their faces upon realising eachother but they quickly hid it so their enemy (you and your friends) wouldn't recognise their vulnerability in this situation.  
  
Sasuke backed away upon noticing a mass of blonde hair, just like his brother had him, and scurried off so quickly no-one even acknowledged him in the first place.  
  
Naruto turned to Kakashi, "So we don't have to engage in battle? Dattebayo?"   
  
"Yup" Kakashi replied.  
  
"That's seems the gist of it," Neji continued his doubtful glares at you all, making a snarky comment.  
  
"Fine..." Kiba huffed, placing his Kunai back in his pouch.  
  
"Well, that's good news." Gaara stated, murmuring under his breath.  
  
You and your friends exchanged glances, but none of them were willing to speak, afraid of the knives they had earlier seen, so you mustered up all courage, which considering the fact you might die wasn't a lot, and confronted them,   
"If this a Naruto Shippuden characters prank, guys, just stop," You addressed your friends but none of them wavered. This wasn't planned and it wasn't a joke.  
TV characters had transferred to your world.  
  
You turned to the Naruto characters,  
  
"I know this is going to sound really bizarre, but the way we know is you is from a television show called Naruto Shippuden," All of them froze, shock evident on their faces. You waited for it to register...."Me and my friends were just on episode 28, return of the Kazekage when you guys came out of nowhere. This is strange, but we come in peace! And we know all about Naruto, of course, the main protagonist-"  
  
"NARUTOS THE MAIN PROTAGONIST, NO WAY!" Kiba interrupted you, but you glared him down and continued,  
  
"We know all about your lives and" You picked up the remote, "We can prove it."  
  
They were all intrigued but stayed on guard.  
  
You frowned.  
  
"I'm serious, all you guys have is radios that give live readings, right?" They nodded slowly, permitted by Kakashi to do so, "Our dimension is advanced, we can actually show pictures through the same radio transmitter network. I can show you Naruto! Shonen Jump at the click of a button."  
  
Before they could stop you, you clicked the remote and the flat screen began glowing.  
  
They turned their attentions towards the TV, kunai's up but dangling out of their loose grips.  
  
They were awed.  
  
You flicked through the channels and your friends caught a breath seeing the ninjas turned the other way. You went right back to Naruto Episode 1 and put it on, flopping down trying to calm your racing heart.  
  
You watched the intro of Naruto's life, and it felt weird that he was watching it too, but you had to let the thought slide.

  
(TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE EP)  
  
  
Now, all the Naruto characters were sitting huddled in a circle, debating on whether to trust you or not. Every event that had taken place was one that had happened, every word spoken had been said. The series followed their lives so correctly it even surprised them.  
  
They looked between each other, then turned to you and the one who spoke was Kakashi,  
"We're deciding to trust you, seeing as Neji took a survey of the surroundings and everything is as you say, no genjustu...."   
  
"Great!" (friend 3) exclaimed.  
  
"....But don't think we'll hesitate to slit your necks if needed." He finished in a creepy vibe, giving a closed eye smile.  
  
Wow, sadist much.  
  
You nodded an turned towards your friends.  
"Guys." They all looked to you, "I can't keep them all at my place, my mom and dad are gonna find out, the max we can all keep is one, there's enough of us here."   
Some looked like they were going to protest but realised that this is what had to be done.   
  
You turned back to the Naruto! guys, who seemed to realise what direction their journey was going in. They all parted ways, not without a little complaining of course, but the main point is you got it done.   
  
They'd realised that none of the ways they tried transporting home worked, so it wasn't like they had a choice either way.  
  
The Ninjas had summoned basic clothing items from their worlds and your friends had styled them to make them look normal so they wouldn't get stopped by anyone for having a cosplayer with them. You and your friends went your separate ways, and you realised you were left with a Naruto boy too.  
  
Looking back, you saw......


	2. Your guy Is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?" -Itachi Uchiha.
> 
> "People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." -Itachi Uchiha

_**Thankyou for the likes, I just hit 33! :D. Your Naruto guy will be whoever you want. This story line follows a scenario layout, so you can read multiple routes. The guy you have will determine your family life too, so whether or not you have parents or siblings are determined depending on which route you choose, also I couldn't include everyone's family types . That's all I have to say :)  
but if you want to request or read a One-shot or AU or anything like that, then head on over to: [Naruto! Oneshots X Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/12208755/Naruto-Oneshots-X-Reader). If your just looking for a Canon plot Scenario book, then read my: [Naruto!VariousXReaderScenarios](https://www.quotev.com/story/12207440/NarutoVariousXReaderScenarios). If you love free and want to read a book on that, then try: [Free!boysVariousXReader](https://www.quotev.com/story/12176971/FreeboysVariousXReader). Last thing is my Attack On Titan Quiz which gives you your romance ending with characters: [Attack On Titan Personality Quiz](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12103622/Attack-On-Titan-Story-Personality-Quiz). Hope you enjoy the new chapter :).** _

* * *

  
**Naruto Uzumaki**  
  
You turned around and saw Naruto, looking very serious.  
  
Why did your friends leave you with him?! I mean, you loved him as a character but everyone knew the playful prankster could be a bit of a handful. Did they just forget that you have four incredibly nosy siblings?! Anyway, this was going to be quite a challenge (even if he had always been your favourite character and on the inside you were fangirling).  
  
He looked slightly confused at what had just happened, after all, your friends and you had been really rushed to get them out of your house before anyone noticed, and not even he had time to open his mouth, but in his eyes a resolve that was inhumane and definitely cartoonish burned,  
  
"I need to get Sasuke back." The first sentence was dead serious and you had to stop yourself from being intimidated by his hard glare, but it softened a second later, evaporating into nothing but good vibes, "If ya know all about me, ya should know that! Dattebayo! After all, I am your main character!"  
  
He grinned his signature cheesy smile as he rested his hands on the back of his head, easy-going.  
You smiled too, only slightly, he was just as the show portrayed him, someone who seemed too fictional to be real.  
  
"If your going to live here, I'll need to hide you...." He looked alarmed. Why did you need to hide him?! Seeing his expression, you explained, "My parents would never let me have a boy over for the rest of Jashin knows how long. They'd probably kick you out without even hearing your side of it. I need you to use that Shinobi stealth or whatever and conceal yourself."  
  
He nodded and walked over to you, throwing his arm over your shoulder, his whiskers stretched with his smile,  
"Sounds good! Dattebayo!"  
  
You shrugged his hand off.  
You're naturally a cold, Kuudere-Tsundere: You don't hit people, but you were cold on the outside for a while until you felt like you could trust a person and had some Tsundere tendencies.   
  
You walked out the room, making your way towards your kitchen without a word to him, leaving him trailing behind you like a lost puppy. His head turned every which way, taking in your house, and he looked kinda....cute. Not like you'd ever admit that anyway, but his ditzy side was straight-up adorable. So were his whiskers.....no, what were you thinking, back to the task (Y/n), back to the task.  
  
Suddenly you stopped.  
  
You felt him collide with you instead of stopping when you had, and he sent you both hurtling down to the floor, but you didn't hit it. He had held you inches away from the smooth marble tiles in his arms at a dip position.   
  
Unsuspected? Check. Embarrassing? So much you wanted to scream. The both of you blushed bright red as he helped you back up, shaking his head,  
"I didn't mean too, uh.....are you okay?" He questioned, his worry slightly fading away at the sight of you slinging your loose jacket over your shoulder.  
  
Trying to stop the heat burning inside you, you nod. What were you feeling? "Baka, just watch where your going next time." You looked sideways but he could see the redness of your ears and it made him smile that he was the cause....wait...why was he thinking that?  
  
"Why are you smiling?" You said, your voice slightly cracking.  
  
"No reason!" He replied chirpily, ignoring the ache in his heart when he lost contact with you since you'd rushedly walked away.  
  
You led him through the winding corridors into the kitchen.  
"The....Kitchen?" He asked, confused as to why you'd taken him there.  
  
"Well....you like ramen right?" You said, pulling out two bowels.  
  
"Hell YEAH!"   
  
He already knew you were going to be best friends (possibly more), I mean, you were feeding him ramen!!!  
  
 **Sasuke Uchiha**  
  
You couldn't believe what had just happened!  
You had been getting quite addicted to Naruto Shippuden, especially the super hot guys, but you never expected this to happen.  
  
Unluckily, instead of ending up with one of them, you were walking alone back to your house, there was only six guys and you guys were a group of eight friends, so you had ended up with the short end of the stick and didn't get one. Some people didn't want one of the Naruto squad, but saying you wanted a hot guy to yourself was embarrassing, so you'd just kept yourself to yourself and went along with it with your quiet demeanour.   
  
The street light flickered and you turned around.  
Under the glowing light two red eyes glinted in the moonlight, staring right at you. The sharingan. You'd been watching Naruto Shippuden long enough to know what those glassy, surreal red orbs were. They glared at you with hatred, but it wasn't as intense as you had seen it at your friends house, no, it looked like he was almost trying to look a bit....gentle?  
  
He wasn't wearing the weird clothes he was before but rather was dressed in a blue shirt, black hoodie and black joggers. Jashin knew where he got them from.  
  
He was Sasuke. The one who'd ran for the damn hills when he saw Naruto.  
  
"What do you want...." You started the sentence strong but trailed off near the end due to the amount of tension he was giving through his eyes, "Awkward." You whispered under your breath, looking away. He wasn't speaking at all, just staring at you and making you uncomfortable.  
  
"You....will be my slave." He stated.  
  
"WHaT?! No! EwWww.." Shocked, you gape, a big reaction for such a little person (Yes, I did just call you little). What did that mean?! This guy looked like a perv, what did he want to do to you?!  
Your mind raced and your body froze.  
  
He looked startled by your commotion but waited for you to calm down. He had no idea what you were thinking but he could tell it wasn't good. He coughed and cleared his throat, no one had spoken to him in such a way for a long time,  
"I will travel with you," He spoke silkily, sharingan deactivating to reveal onyx black eyes, "Or you won't live to see tomorrow."  
  
Your heart stopped....was he going to kill you? Shitshitshit, you didn't want to die this early, you had so much you wanted to do! Including 'do it'! That was your goal in life, you admitted it!!! Even though your pervy mind was conflicted, you gained your composure and answered, "You can come with me...I guess...."  
  
He nodded, satisfied, and walked towards you, standing next to you.  
  
You nodded your head in a direction, and the two of you set off, him trying to take the lead even though he didn't know where he was going. It was annoying but you didn't want to make a fuss over some weird complex he had.  
  
Finally, you had enough when you were in front of your house and he purposely took a stride in front of you to be dominant,   
"Can you..." He turned to you, "like...stop...weirdo..." You gulped as you saw his eyebrow raise.  
  
"Whatever" He sighed, turning the knob.  
  
"WAIT!" You suddenly shouted. You were normally very quiet so he was surprised, "My parents can't know I have boy over, I'm only fifteen" You squeaked as he blew his hair out of his face and grabbed your arm, then, with great exaggeration, he threw you over his shoulder.  
  
"NOOOOOoooo" You freaked out at that point, but stopped as you felt him jump up. He grabbed onto the edge of the window and launched you both into your empty room.  
  
 _Plop!_ He dropped you on the bed.  
  
Your mind registered what had just happened as he began walking away.  
  
"Weirdo." You said, under your breath again.   
  
Hearing that word from your mouth again ticked him off, so he began massaging the shoulder he'd held you on whenever you looked at him, which pissed you off but you tried to hide it.  
Your comments on eachother continued until you slept, and you'd made him sleep in your cupboard as payback, even though you had a air mattress :)  
  
 **Itachi Uchiha**  
  
Today had been too much. Everything had gone absolutely haywire at your younger friends house, and you absent-mindedly wondered how they were coping with the TV characters. You and them had agreed it would be weird for you to take home an 15 year old boy as a 19 year old woman, so you'd gotten lucky and didn't have to babysit. Woo!  
  
You laid back in the darkness of your room, happy thoughts swarming your brains. You'd drawn the curtains and got ready to sleep too, but you'd been too excited so you couldn't fall asleep, that's why you were awake at this time at night.  
  
You pressed your phone, seeing the time....12:00....you really needed to sleep.....  
  
Burying your face into the covers, you blankly stared ahead hoping that it would lull you into sleep.  
  
Eventually, you felt your eyelids get drowsy and start to close, and you gladly gave into the captivating darkne- HOLY SHIT RED EYES AJHKIGYSUGJ!  
  
Scrambling, you scuffled with the bed covers in a fight to get out, and when succeeding, clumsily and frantically tripped over your own feet running to the light switch. You switched it on, yet there was nothing, no eyes, but you were sure you saw something, so, just as a safety precaution, you took a pan from your kitchen downstairs and held it close to you as you offed the light again.  
  
RED EYES!  
  
You re-on it. Gone.  
  
You off it. RED EYES!  
  
You on it. Gone.  
  
You off it. RED EYES!

You left it off and watched the red eyes disappear slowly. It was so slow something finally came into mind seeing them. The sharingan thingy from Naruto Shippuden. Was one of the Uchiha boys in your house?  
  
You shook your head, disappointed.   
This was so stupid.  
  
"A-an U-uchiha!" You said, hearing the noise bounce of the walls. Nothing.  
  
You were about to try again, but you felt a slick, cold metal press against your neck. With no time to react, you tried to lift your pan but your hands were shaking so hard it was impossible.  
  
"Tell me about this world.....and you" He added the last part, pressing the kunai further, you went still but did as he said, and, after long, detailed explanations, he hesitantly pulled the kunai away from your neck, allowing you to turn around and see him.  
  
So...it was Itachi.  
  
You looked into his face. Instantly noticing his stony façade and stoic expression, but nothing could tear away the raw pain and hurt from his eyes. They were like a window into his soul. You knew him and Sasuke's story, but you didn't hate him, he came across as wise, so you'd always knew somewhere in the series his true intentions would be told to the audience.  
Onto more pressing matters, he wore an Akatsuki robe which you knew you had to hide in case your otaku mom found it.   
  
"C-can you take it off." You said, voice slightly shaking. You were actually a shy person. He noticed your embarrassment and nodded, wanting to evaporate it. He took-off his robe and you went out the room with it.

You came back in with a black t-shirt, telling him quietly to put it on.   
  
Itachi was a gentleman, if it was Kiba or Naruto, they would've started undressing in front of you, but Itachi politely asked for the directions to the bathroom, which you told him in a small voice while stuttering.  
In time, you would be more open, but only when you knew him better.  
  
You knew him and you were going to get along well until you found a way to get him back.   
  
**Neji Hyuuga**  
  
Why did he get stuck with the weird one? There were six others of his friends and yet he was stuck with you, the 'weird one' in the friend group. Now that he thought back, he always got stuck with the weird people (naming no names Rock Lee).  
Guess this was his new fate....  
  
You started to flap your coat sleeves around, trying to catch a...stag beetle?  
  
......yeah, take that back, he wanted to get out of here and go back to protecting Hinata.  
  
Despite all his inner turmoil on the subjects, he couldn't lie and say he wasn't intrigued by you. Truth be told, he was actually fascinated at your dumbness. How on earth were you being so stupid out in public? With all the weird looks you were getting, he thought you would stop, but you just ignored their stares and continued with your antics. That took a lot of guts. He'd always been too scared to let his wings loose, especially in front of people.   
  
You'd made him follow you towards your house without him knowing, talking to him the whole way.  
  
"Hi, my names (Y/n)!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
You pouted, "Cold, man, you're just cold!"  
  
His eyebrow twitched but he said nothing in retaliation, from there on there was no conversation between the two of you and you just walked in silence. He would've liked to say he knew what was going on but his brain couldn't quite process anything. Your world was just.....too different, it was actually pretty scary, that's why he hadn't abandoned you and went off on his own. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed you. You were his chance of survival.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Huh? He came to a halt a step behind you. Who said that? I mean, it sounded like you, but the voice was too serious.  
  
"My mom (or dad) are inside, no other siblings, but she/he would be crazy mad at me for taking a random stranger off a street, so we're gonna have to figure something out." You said in a no-nonsense tone. He was shocked the fact you were actually sane and replied,  
  
"I can sneak in and hide, I'm a ninja." He stated simply.  
  
You nodded and opened the door, entering your house. At that very moment, Neji was just.....gone. It was amazing, they don't call them ninjas for nothing.  
  
"(Y/n), is that you! I'm making food, come inside and sit down," You were entering when, "Oh no, I need to go on my shift in five minutes, could you go to my closet for me and get (item)!" She/he shouted.  
"Sure!" You replied, walking out of the door and down the hall.  
  
You stopped at the door before pushing it open and entering.  
  
"Where is (item)?" You searched through the clutter of stuff in your (mom/dads) closet, trying to find (item) but you couldn't. Suddenly, on the other side of the clothes, you felt something warm.  
  
Instantly, you pulled on it, hoping it would magically lead you to the thing you needed, but you had another thing coming. As you pulled, you realised the thing was alive and instantly let go, but at the same time, your parent was coming up the stairs in search of you. You freaked out as you heard the doorknob turn, forgetting temporarily about Neji in the closet and having a mini panic attack.  
  
 _Click!_  
  
The doorknob and closet door clicked in unison, but you were inside the cramped closet against Neji. His heart was beating fast as you listened but the thing that shocked you more was your mom/dad saying, "Oh, here (item) is!"  
  
How had he?.....  
  
Neji just smiled and unlocked the door, letting you both out.  
  
"I want cookies."

You were back to your weird self in an instant, hoping to erase all the awkwardness that was now present.  
  
He chuckled lightly as he watched you turn around and go downstairs. You weren't _that_ weird after all....  
  
 **Gaara Of The Desert**  
  
You turned and stared at your masterwork on Gaara.  
His bright red hair was covered with a baseball cap, slightly showing but not obvious. You'd smeared concealer across his bags to make them less dark and put a black jacket over the red t-shirt he'd summoned. He wore black jeans and had this bad-boy-murder vibe around him. His eyes were teal but you had no contacts so you'd had to leave it, but the gourd was the real problem.   
  
You put your hands on your hips and sighed, "Can I fix it?" You asked soothingly. You had a real gentle vibe around you and in your group you were most likely to be labelled as the 'mom friend', which is why your friends put you with Gaara. They seemed to think you both had something in common. You blushed at the thought.  
  
"Sure." He stopped.   
You re-did the straps that you'd torn from a backpack and pulled the sheet further around it to keep it better hidden, "There!" you said, releasing a breath as you stood up straight and admired your handiwork. It was perfectly hidden now.  
  
"Thanks" He thanked you emotionlessly with a small hint of happiness.   
  
You smiled at him, "Anytime"  
  
The silence that enveloped you two was thick after that, neither of you knowing how to start a topic, but after a while Gaara decided he should try start a conversation,  
"It doesn't do that." You looked at him in confusion until he explained, "The sand always rejects anyone new who comes near me, but it didn't do that."

"Oh......," You nodded twice, "It must know I'm not a threat in any way, I'm not a ninja after all," You replied. He nodded and the conversation stopped again.   
  
The silence began again.  
  
This time it was broken by you. Truth be told, talking to new people always nerved you, so you were a little stiff, "Um, we're going to my house and my little sister is there. We don't have parents but your going to have to get used to her and my step-aunt/mom/dad....." You trailed off.  
  
He nodded and spoke, "Your world is very....different, not like ours, but I suppose you know a lot about everything."   
  
You chuckled, "Oh yeah, Naruto Shippuden is great so far, I completely understand the world you grew up in,"  
  
You stopped and turned, starting up the steps to your house. He followed and you both walked in. Everyone was asleep so you knew you didn't have to worry about any surprises. Your guardian wouldn't like you coming in with a boy at midnight so you crept upstairs to your room.   
  
The stairs! They would creek.  
  
You nervously gulped at your dilemma. This wasn't gonna be eas-   
  
Little particles made a mass and bent around you, shifting to allow you to sit atop and swirling around. Sand. Gaara's sand lifted you and him up the stairs. You squeaked and quickly slapped your hand across your mouth. You rose to the top eventually and got off at your room.   
  
The sand went back into the now uncovered gourd as Gaara placed the blanket you'd used at the side.  
  
"Did I do that without permission?" He said cluelessly, looking around your room quickly.  
  
"No its fine," You replied.   
  
He smiled at your niceness and was glad you were his living buddy.  
On the opposite side of the room was an old bed that was for when your sister wanted to sleep in your room. An idea clicked and you went to work, changing the bedcovers (which you -guiltily- admit you needed some of Gaara's sands help to do).  
You both got the room ready for sleeping.   
  
Once it was time, you both went your separate ways and offed the lights, the room dark and somehow more...intimate.  
You shook your head, telling yourself you were just imagining it and flopped back.  
  
Right before you fell asleep a grain of sand flew in front of your fading vision like a sign.   
  
Gaara and you......would have a great time together.   
  
**Kiba Inuzuka**  
  
Why did you get stuck with these two?! Akamaru wasn't a problem, he was a dog, but Kiba was.  
You were the other friend who'd watched Naruto! Shonen Jump series, so you knew all about Kiba. You knew he was pervy, loved dogs, arrogant and -worst of all- was shipped with Hinata who you shipped with Naruto, so living with him was gonna be a problem.  
  
Also, he was a huge flirt, which you couldn't deal with. You were more of a shy person but on the inside extremely sassy.  
  
Another thing is you were a feminist so if Kiba was sexist in anyway all hell would break loose.   
  
Long story short, you guys weren't gonna get along.  
  
You sulked inwardly, walking onwards to your house with a I-don't-give-a-fuck-face, the thoughts of just turning off once you reached home easing your migraine slightly.  
  
Why not Itachi? Or Neji? Or even Sasuke. Why him?!  
  
You hadn't seen much of him in Naruto! so you thought he was a weirdo.   
  
Akamaru walked the streets beside the two of you, his ears twitching.  
  
He was perfectly normal one minute, slobbering, scratching and stuff, then something weird happened. You hadn't had a dog (sorry if you have) so you didn't know what exactly was happening until he lost all common sense and bolted.   
  
"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted after him as if on instinct and ran after Akamaru, but what you hadn't realised is while he'd passed he'd grabbed onto your hand and pulled, making you run with him.  
  
Both of you ran after Akamaru, breaths laboured from trying to find him. The twists and turns of the alleyways were endless and you felt like collapsing on the ground when you found him barking loudly up a tree.   
  
A squirrel. You ran all the way up here for a squirrel?!   
  
You felt like killing someone. Your legs felt like you'd just did laps around the world and....for what?  
A. Bloody. Squirrel.   
  
Kiba let go of your hand suddenly, making you and him both realise. He ran and blushed, taking his black scarf off his neck and tying it around Akamaru's as a makeshift leash. Akamaru growled in protest but complied under his owners command, stiffly walking away from the squirrel and next to you.   
  
"I'm sorry if Akamaru caused trouble for you," He said guiltily.  
  
"Um, no, its fine." You replied kindly and shyly because you were.....nice. Yeah, that was the word. On the inside you were totally _not_ cursing the squirrel and wanted to stab it, no, of course not *insert creepy face*. You didn't even bother looking at him and smiled slightly letting him know it was okay his dog had just made you run all the way to (far away street name). Well, at least you hadn't got stuck with Naruto, you'd be on a wild goose chase by now. You smiled creepily thinking about how you almost had to take him but had pushed him off on your friend.   
  
She was surely suffering... (A/n: *friend sneezes while finishing ramen*)  
  
Anyway, you turned your attention back to the brown haired male next to you, examining him.  
  
He was so impulsive when it came to certain topics. He had triangles on his cheeks which a few people had stared at while walking past but just ignored.  
  
He had such a punch-able face, you just felt li-  
  
"See something you like?" He licked his lips and smiled cockily.  
  
You would've blushed, but you hated the confidence he said it with.  
  
Before you even knew what you were doing you slapped him 'weakly' in the face. Dramatically, he fell on the floor, rolling around on the pavement in exaggeration.   
  
You and Akamaru just looked at each other over the bulk of Kiba's body, your gazes both saying 'lets just leave him'. Akamaru gave a little woof and you and him stepped over Kibas body, leaving him there for other people to stare at.   
  
Kiba peeked one eye open, hoping to see a worried you and Akamaru but instead a random lady was in his face, her wart pressing to the side of his cheek.  
"I don't think he's dead," She said to the crowd behind her.  
  
"EEEEE" Kiba screams and gets up, scrambling over to your disappearing figure.  
  
For the rest of the journey you teased him, then said sorry, then teased him again, which made him more embarrassed than he already was.  
  
Ah, so funny, wait....now you were gonna have to live with this idiot!?!!!!  
  
 **Kakashi Hatake**  
  
You were a 25 year old woman, the same age as the silver-haired male beside you.

You glanced at him just to check he was still there and this wasn't some weird dream.  
  
Sure enough, he was.  
  
You inhaled, held your breath there, then exhaled long, prolonging a sigh.  
  
This mess had all started from _innocently_ watching Naruto Shippuden with your brother-in-law's cousin's friends. You'd been asked to babysit, you see, not the ideal way you wanted to spend your weekend but oh well.....they were pretty chill, well, that is until the incident that took place today.....  
  
Never in a million years had you imagined TV characters coming to life.  
  
How was it even scientifically possible?  
  
Your mind remained in deep thought as Kakashi tried to grab your attention with his so-famed 'mysteriousness'.  
  
He waved his book around in his hand suddenly, sad he wasn't managing his task.  
  
You look up at him curiously, your eyes catching the movement. You wanted to see what was happening and what was getting him so worked up.   
  
"Make-out paradise?" You questioned the books cover, reading the words printed on it. "Hey, isn't that....!" You clicked as you realised it was the pervy book that Kakashi read in the series,  
  
"A porn book!"   
  
His eyes went wide upon hearing that, how had you known?!   
Nonono a girl, wait, even worse, it wasn't one of his students or Jiraya this time, it was the person who was taking him into her house who had just found out about his obsession. This was officially the worse day of his life. Now you would probably refuse to take him in, then he'd have to go out on the streets and be lonely, then he'd have to fight for scraps, then-  
  
He hadn't realised that he was crouching on the floor with his hands around his knees until you talked to him. You felt bad he was always being called a perv, I mean, it was just his preferred type of reading, "Oh, um, yes, it is a porn book because I read them--I mean--nothing!"   
  
You had no idea what to say, so you just blurted out the obvious, which made him even worse. His mind shut off, which is why he hadn't picked up fully on the second part. He just plopped off his crouching position and lay on the floor with his knees up to his face, mumbling about how he was gonna have to live in a sewer from today onwards.   
  
"Kakashi!" He stopped sulking for a second, suddenly looking very serious and waiting for you to tell him to get lost.  
He got up calmly, wiping the light dust on his clothes when on the inside he was actually freaking out and screaming at himself to just skedaddle.   
  
You, on the other hand weren't even imagining abandoning such a handsome man. You'd never had any luck with men...they all thought you were too...much, but with Kakashi by your side perhaps your lonely bachelorette life would change! That's right, you'd only just met him but you were already thinking of him as your boyfriend, ugh, that was so messed up. Butttt, what about love at first sight?  
  
You contradicted every thought in your mind with another just looking at his cute, lightly blushing face.  
  
He scratched his neck awkwardly, but then had a revelation that would turn the tides of this whole thing, "How did you know it was a porn book just from the cover?" His eyes held no challenge but had a taunting innocence instead.  
  
In that second you became a stuttering mess, having no answer for him.  
  
"Ho ho ho~" He put his hand across his mouth in a girly way, like he was covering his snickers but actually they were fully exposed to make you more embarrassed, "Looks like someone isn't as innocent as they make out~"  
  
He was in a playful mood now. He really enjoyed teasing others.   
  
"No, I'm so innocent!" You shouted back, "Don't forget that you read those 'Icha Icha' series by Jiraya, the king of pervs!"   
You tried to make him feel embarrassed but it wouldn't work, his confidence was heightened.  
  
"But what would a lovely lady like yourself be doing in that section of the library?" He ignored your argument completely and chose to just get you more worked up so you would be more focused on yourself then him.   
  
At his question you blushed bright, but also felt attacked and sensitive. You'd always tried to hide your secret pervy side from everyone, so right about then you just freaked out.  
  
You punched him in the shoulder hard, out of anger but it was actually filled with love which you were trying to convey.  
  
You didn't like being embarrassed.  
  
He let you punch him but immediately regretted it, feeling how strong you were.  
  
"Oof!" He silently cried, watching you walk away feeling a bit more triumphant.  
Weren't you meant to be a civilian? What would you be like as a Ninja then?!  
  
He sweat-dropped. Might just be another Sakura.  
  
 **Shikamaru Nara**

"What a drag."  
  
Ugh, he had been making these comments since you'd left your friend's house and you'd had just about enough. Your patience was entirely gone and you were getting more annoyed and aggravated by the second.  
  
"Where's your house woman."  
Okay, that ticked you off completely, what did 'woman' mean?! You had a name!  
  
Turning on your heel, you stranded him near the old fountain. That serves him right!  
For some reason though, you couldn't ignore the fact that you left a person who knew nothing about this world to fend for himself in the dark. But there was also the fact you never signed up for babysitting anyone, especially not a boy your age.

  
The choices were making your head slightly fuzzy.  
  
Contemplating in silence, your conscience outweighed all previous thoughts, so you came to a standstill in the middle of the pavement, not knowing if you should keep on walking and leave him behind or go back and save him before you had to tell your friends you'd actually lost him. You had to say, the first one sounded _pretty_ tempting butttt you being killed by the hands of your own friends didn't sound very pleasant either. Guess you're going to have to get him.  
  
 _WEEEWOOOOWEEEEEEEWOOOOOO! NEEENAWWWNEEEENAWWWW!_  
  
 _S_ omeone's messed up bad enough to get the police called. Wait....  
  
Isn't that the direction you came from?!?!?!?!  
  
'SHITTTSHITTTSHITTTT' You internally cursed, running back.  
As quickly as you could, you ran towards the fountain but you had enough sense to wait at a side and check if the situation is what you thought it was and that you weren't jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Get up son, this is a public place, not meant for loitering." The police officer hung over Shikamarus face, telling him firmly to stand up, but Shikamaru ignored him and mumbled,  
"I'm trying to look at the sky. Move." He lay down on the fountains edge with a annoyed and tired look on his face.  
The police officer was shocked at his behaviour, and became frustrated now, "Don't give me teenage attitude, yo-"  
  
You interrupted here, walking over and pretending to see him and Shikamaru, "Oh, Shikamaru," He gave a half-hearted glance your way and slowly got up, "He's with me." You nodded at the police officer respectfully before signalling for Shikamaru to follow you. If this went as you planned, then the police officer wouldn't have time to react. 

Sure enough, as you and Shikamaru walked away he just shook his head and muttered something about 'kids these days'.  
  
Phew. Got lucky.  
  
"Are they the armed forces in your village, they aren't very good at their jobs, wouldn't even let me take a nap, almost like my mom." He stated with a snort of disbelief.  
  
"Ok, calm down pineapple." You retorted, walking as fast as you could towards your house.  
  
"Ugh, your walking too fast woman," He commented. This is why you left him!  
  
"Listen, I didn't sign up for this shit okay, and if you're gonna make it a pain in the ass then find someone else who offers a house to live in, free food, free everything, despite their own parents and little brother." You dramatically shouted in his face, "Go, let's see if any houses door you knock on will let you in!" You challenged him.  
"Well, can't say no to a challenge a woman starts..." He sighed, walking off down the street.  
  
As he was wandering though, he suddenly disappeared.  
  
You had won.  
  
Chirpily, you walked down the house to your street, until it hit you how tired this whole ordeal had made you. As soon as you entered your household, you called out to your mom you were home and went upstairs to take a nap to try to get your mind of things.  
  
Just as you flopped down, you heard a oof! underneath, making you jump back up.   
WHat ThE heCk! Shikamaru was in your bed, dozing off. The fact you had just sat on him made you blush, but you were more 'angry' at that moment.  
"Ewwww!" You flipped him off your covers, letting him fall to the floor, then overreacted and went to put them in a wash.  
  
"Woman, you said I could go to any house...." He pointed out apathetically.  
  
"MY NAMES (Y/N) (L/N)!"

* * *

**Well.....that took ages, but yeah, that's the start of the up coming adventure, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
EDIT: Also, after you guys get together there will be filler chapters so please give me suggestions for scenarios. :) **


	3. The Second Day

**I'm updating so late on all my stories. I need to fix that.  
So here's another update at long last.**

* * *

  
**Naruto Uzumaki**  
  
Groggily, Naruto got up at 7:00 in the morning even though you'd told him you weren't going to school.  
Ugh, Jashin damn his Shinobi timetable, it was crazy how he'd actually become so used to the early starting times.  
  
Oh well, now he was up he should go check todays missi- oh right.  
No missions, he wasn't in his world anymore...well that kinda sucked but it also felt like a holiday.  
Right, on holidays he should go find Saku-, oh wait....No Sakura either.  
That also meant he couldn't get back Sasuke!   
He turned around in his bed and put his face into his pillow, hoping it would somehow send him back home.  
  
He already missed Konoha and it hadn't even been a day.  
  
He sighed and got up for the day, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with all the stuff on his mind. What should he even do? He didn't have anything to do. Who could he talk to? No way....would he have to resort back to shadow clones?   
He made the hand sign but stopped.  
  
He had you!   
  
Hallelujah!  
  
Sighing in relief he looked over to you only to find you sleeping away: your lips were in a pout and you lay completely still, your (h/c) hair was sprawled in every direction and you looked peaceful instead of troubled for once. Damn, you were gorgeous. I mean, as soon as he saw you he noticed how pretty you were, but your scowl kinda ruined it, like this, he could see how adorably kawaii you also secretly were. He was about to shake you gently when a thought came across his mind.  
  
He was in a girls room.  
  
His whole body froze as he realised that he was in an _actual_ girls room.  
  
Being hated on meant he never got anywhere near girls, so this was his first time _ever_.   
E.V.E.R  
  
Backing away slowly from your sleeping figure, an idea popped into his mind. Surely, you didn't mind if he...had a quick peek around. He wasn't snooping, no, more like getting used to his -uh- surroundings? Yeah, _surely_ that was a verifiable excuse.  
  
Like a little kid playing ninja, he did a roll over to your dresser, beginning his exploration of your room. There was neat stacks of scrunchies, books and paper on your desk, all in their designated areas. From what he was seeing, you were really organised.  
  
He was about to turn away but something was bugging him about your desk.   
  
It had girly items on it.  
You didn't look or act like the type. It seemed wrong....  
  
...........It was your older sisters.  
How many siblings did you have?!   
  
He shook his head and looked back at the stuff. It was shining as if it was....calling out to him.  
  
Sneaking a quick peek your way, he was reassured you were sound asleep. Good, he would probably be finished by then...  
  
(TIME SKIP)  
  
You closed your eye extra tight to try and block out the quiet clunks and curses. Where were they even coming from? Ugh, could it be the neighbours dog again? You buried your face into your pillow extra hard. Whoever it was, why couldn't they just shut up!?!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, IT BURNS, FUCK IT HURTS, AHHHHHH IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"   
  
You shot up.  
.  
.  
.   
Naruto.  
  
Bewildered, your eyes landed on his figure and you quickly got out of bed. The clock showed 11:21  
He was hurt.  
  
He held his right hand and tears stung the corners of his eyes.  
As quick as you could, you ran over to him, hoping it wasn't anything too serious as you weren't the best at first aid. You were more of a silent and deadly fighter kind of person on that note.   
  
You grabbed the wrist of his hurt hand....it looked burned.   
Now you knew what to do.   
Walking slowly, you grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled him in the direction of your bathroom. He followed obediently, sniffling as you led him. You ran his hand under the cold water, making him hiss but slowly relax. It looked like the kind of burn you'd get from a straightener.....  
  
You looked at his face but instantly wished you hadn't.   
He was wearing ribbons and the occasional girly clip in his hair, and some parts were curled and straightened.  
He noticed you looking at him and looked at you, wondering why you looked so....confused.  
  
"(Y/n)? What's -Ow!- wrong?"  
  
"I like your new style." You smiled softly as you watched his face turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"Its, uh" He gave up and blew out a breath, sheepishly replying,  
"Thanks..."  
  
 **Sasuke Uchiha**  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET CAUGHT?!" You screamed in disbelief.   
Your mom and Dad were out, so you'd thought you'd had nothing to worry about, but _clearly_ you were wrong.  
  
"I got the man! I got (Y/n)'s boyfriend and I'm gonna tell mooommmy!!!"   
"NO! I caught (Y/n)'s hot boyfriend, and _I'm_ gonna tell mommy!!!!"   
  
Your two little twin sisters bickered back and forth about who caught your hot boyfrie- uh- Sasuke.  
They both held the corners of his shirt defiantly, neither letting go of their catch and determined to tell your mother once she came back. He just looked bored at the whole situation, but his eyes weren't laced with malice for once, rather with an undeniable warmth.  
  
"No, neither of you weirdos are, or I'll tell mom that you broke her glasses, (little sisters name), and that you, (other little sisters name) went to a 15 rated movie somehow."   
  
Both of their faces dropped in an instant, and they let go of Sasuke immediately.   
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT (Y/N)!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
Eye-rolling at their pathetic-ness, your mind drifted back to how your unusual morning had started.......  
_The sun glistened through the cracks of the curtain onto your face, waking you up slightly._ _Everything was normal, and you almost convinced yourself the day before was a realistic dream your bored mind had conjured up.  
Almost. The thought was only too good to be true.  
Just as you were rubbing your eyes, you heard a creek from the far corner.  
It being the morning, you ignored it, knowing it was just a normal thing, but damn you were wrong.  
From the corner of your eye, you saw your closet door open and a figure.  
Oh yeah, wasn't that where you put Sasuke last night? You yawned.  
Wait.......that **was** where you put Sasuke last night!  
Your eyes snapped back to it in an instant, and you watched terrified as he stepped out.  
Oh no. Dear Jashin, NO.  
His black eyes locked onto your (e/c) orbs.  
It was real.  
He took the dress that had fallen on his head and lay it on the floor of your closet, slamming the door shut with his foot.  
And then...._  
 _He massaged his shoulder._ ** _(end of flashback)_**  
  
After that, he'd walked out of your room, and when you'd asked him where he was going he turned slightly and said  
  
 _"Out"_  
  
Of course, you didn't mind, I mean,  
 _he_ was a _top_ ninja, how could _he_ ever get caught?  
  
Yeah, _top_ ninja. SUrE.  
  
Also, when trying to find something to wear that morning, you found your whole wardrobe a mess. Your assortment of clothes were all piled on top of each other like a bed. Your whole room had signs someone had looked through it.  
Remembering this, you glared at Sasuke angrily.  
He'd snooped around your room and he knew it!  
  
Sasuke looked up at you, feeling ashamed. How had he, Sasuke Uchiha, been susceptible to two little girls. That really did one on his ego. When his eyes met yours though, you weren't angry about that, he could tell.  
  
Oh....The clothes.  
  
He glared back. You'd shoved him in there.   
His head was screaming at him to end your life right then and there but he knew he couldn't, after all, he needed to use you yet.  
  
You took a hint from his bloodthirsty gaze and put your hands up slightly, surrendering and walking out the room, but you _had_ to comment on the situation before, just to let him know he hadn't completely won.  
  
"Stupid duckbutt...." You whispered under your breath as you walked past him.  
  
As soon as the word duckbutt left your mouth he grabbed onto the end of his hair, shocked you'd dared to even say it.  
He was sensitive about that.  
He tried to hide his flustered-ness when replying, putting on a calm cover,  
  
"I hate you."   
  
**Itachi Uchiha**  
  
Loudly, you yawned as you got up. It was 8:30 in the morning, the perfect starting time.   
You smiled and leaned back, basking happily in the morning light.   
  
Looking over to your dresser you could see a your book on the stand. What page were you on again? Oh right, now you remembered. Morning times were never busy, so you knew you had a little time to read before beginning your day. You smiled softly at that and leaned over, hand grasping the cover and lifting 'Naruto Shippuden' manga over to you.  
  
Actually, you'd been reading it as you progressed through the series, but you hadn't read ahead in fear of ruining the surprising moments in the anime. You skipped to your page number and began reading from the bit Naruto is going after Gaara, and as you progressed Gaara was saved but....  
  
WHERE WAS THE REST?!  
  
Outraged, you flipped through the pages but they were all blank.  
  
WHAT KIND OF TRICKERY WAS THIS?!  
  
You tipped the book over and started shaking it, hoping the rest of the story would magically come to life or slip out from a secret compartment.  
I mean this was Naruto Shippuden....  
Anything was possible!!!  
That was basically all Naruto ever said, it had to work!   
  
You turned the book back over and frantically searched the pages for a sign of anything, and to your surprise as you flicked through, the chapters were still there, but there was no pictures or words, not even titles to the chapters. Wait....  
Could that mean?....  
This was just a theory but......it was perfectly possible  
  
Because you and your friends had met the Naruto boys and were their um -keepers, I guess- you guys couldn't see what their futures in case you ruined the storyline, but maybe everyone else who watched it completely could. Great, there was a Naruto information safe system implanted on you all.  
Right, that was something you needed to tell everyone the next time you met up!  
  
You were calm for the most part, trying to process the information without freaking out, then your doorknob slowly turned.  
  
 _Creeeeek!_  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"   
  
Everything was too sudden so naturally you thought it was a robber.  
You looked over to your dresser and saw your pan.  
It was too far.  
  
Nu-uh, you weren't dying from being murdered!  
  
The only thing you had was your manga, so you threw it with a strong arm, hurling it through the air. As it flew, you realised something.  
Ita-  
 _Slap!_  
-chi....  
  
It was too late.   
The manga hit his face with a huge but strangely satisfying sound.   
  
Oh. My. God. You just hit Itachi Uchiha in the face with a Naruto Shippuden manga.   
  
Itachi stood still, trying to process what had just happened to him. Slowly, he took the manga off his face, seeing you with a 'Ohmafuckingod' expression.   
"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" You squeaked out.  
  
He was confused on what to do. He was the shows bad guy so should he be harsh and ruff? But there was no point, you weren't a threat....  
  
He stood there blankly until he came to a decision and walked out.  
  
You blew out a breath, he was really intimidating and scary, more than he was in the show, and it was because he was so calm.....  
You walked over and picked up your book, looking inside it the words were printed...  
  
 _No, its fine. Signed Itachi._

 **Neji Hyuuga**  
  
Neji yawned as he woke up, but something instantly felt wrong.  
  
Wait....where were you?  
  
He looked around with his byakugan until he found you. You were sitting at a table and talking to your mom/dad. The relationship you shared with them was truly beautiful. They kissed your forehead and watched you walk away with a tray in your hands.  
  
Wait...a tray?  
  
He looked closer and could see steam coming off them. It was stacked with pastries, toast, orange juice, milk, coffee, tea, basically everything you ate for breakfast.  
His mouth watered but he felt bad you had to give him food, he should play his part.  
He should ask you if he could get some sort of job later.   
  
Making up his mind he jogged down the stairs and met you halfway, offering to carry the tray.  
  
You replied with a, "No, its fine." I mean, you were trying to do something for him and there would be no point if he helped you. It was a sweet gesture though, even if he said it in a demanding and cold tone.  
  
He jumped up the stairs, startling you. As soon as he had, you went running after him, making the tray bounce up and down. The glasses clanked loudly and you slowed down, realising they were gonna spill.   
  
Your balance was off and you fell backwards. Your mind swam with all the things you wanted to do before dying. What if you fell from the height on your head and it rolled off from the impact? before all of your worries came to life, you felt secure arms around you. Your back didn't hit the floor with juice and water and tea all over you. Neji caught you swiftly by the waist and held you securely until your breathing calmed down.  
  
You thought you were going to die!   
  
You shakily caught your breath and thanked him for saving you. In that moment you weren't being weird because the shock had knocked some sense into you.  
  
Neji let you go and this time he walked behind you, ya know, just in case.  
  
He watched as you reached your room and followed you in, observing the way you put down the tray and sat down, taking a cup of (drink) and sipping it.   
  
You gave Neji one of the cups of tea and began talking again.  
  
"Soooo, wassup??"   
Huh? What did 'wassup' mean? He wasn't trained in the 'slang' demeanour because of his upbringing, half the time he didn't even know what Naruto was saying.   
  
Well, he always replied with a nod to look like he knew what was going on, so he nodded and said "nothing much".   
  
He had a feeling that's how he should reply.  
Was that right?  
  
You waited for him to say it back but he didn't, so you took it as he didn't want to talk to you. You weren't particularly picky over that kind of thing so you just let it slide. You'd have to talk to him in another way....no, that was too hard. If you offered him food what would he say?  
  
"Um, you want a croissant? Its French food."   
  
"I know what a croissant is!" He replied with a tick mark appearing on his head, "And thankyou" He added softly, taking it.  
  
You smiled.   
He was super awkward, always thought he knew everything and was prestige but still, he meant well and treated others well, so it didn't matter.  
  
At the end of the day, Neji was a sacrificial person.   
He was kind and you could ignore the way he was neatly eating a flaky pastry for that.  
  
Not even one crumb drop. Seriously though, how?  
  
 **Gaara Of The Desert**  
  
"Your house is small"  
  
You shot up.  
Did Gaara just...talk?  
Omalordthejashinyasthiswastotallyhappeninghewastalkingtoyouandstartedagoodconvo! You had to reply.  
  
You regained your composure when answering,  
"It does seem that way doesn't it? Is where the Kazekage lives big?" You questioned. To you, your voice sounded normal but to everyone else there was almost a soft chime to each word. Normally, you had no conversation topic, but when someone asked you or talked to you, you made sure to put your upmost thoughtfulness into each answer and were very attentive because you knew words could hurt.   
  
Gaara smiled at you small and you felt your heart flutter but ignored it, listening to his reply instead,  
"It is, but I spend most of my time in my office, so I haven't slept there for more than two days in a row."  
  
You expected the Kazekage to live with no troubles like the feudal lords, but you were clearly wrong. They worked for their part and carried the whole nation, which was super admirable and everything but also kinda...sad.  
"So I guess your home doesn't feel homey," He nodded, "Then maybe you needed a break, maybe this was a...good thing?"   
Trying to see the bright side was something you did often but it was never convincing, though it always managed to plant a glimmer of hope.  
  
He nodded in agreement, maybe he needed this break....  
  
"Well, we're not gonna spend the whole day here." You smiled at him and got up from the couch.  
  
You'd both gotten up that morning and eaten. Your parent/guardian was out and your sibling should've been up in their room, you and Gaara were in the clear to chill in the open or go out whenever.  
  
He nodded and got up, leaving his gourd in your room.  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd just show you around and stuff, you can choose where we go and I'll follow."  
  
"So we're playing follow the leader?"  
  
"I guess so, I'll be the lead-"  
  
You felt Gaara wrap his hand shyly around yours.  
  
"-er..."  
  
In an instant, your face lit up like a furnace. Gaara was holding your hand!   
  
You tried to stop yourself from fainting as he led you both to the door and opened it. The sun went in your eyes almost immediately as you took a few steps out, following closely behind Gaara in order to not let his hand escape from yours.  
  
As soon as you got out, you tugged Gaara in the direction of the high street and you set out, him looking around at everything, even small details.  
  
There was a bakery, a bar (but you'd never let that happen), the local food store, a barbers, y'know, the typical stuff. Gaara squinted his eyes as he read each sign, but you noticed his teal eyes on one thing the most.  
  
The thrift store.  
  
You breathed out and pulled him in the direction. It viewed a lot of colourful items of clothing from the front window and you could tell the inside was chaos. Not really your setting but....  
  
"I don't think we should go in there." Gaara stopped you in your tracks and you thanked the heavens.  
You didn't want to go in there, but was he sure he didn't?  
  
"Don't you wanna?..."  
  
"No. I was looking at it because we shouldn't go there."  
  
That's not what his face was saying, there was even a glint in his eyes as he looked at it....or maybe that was just his emotionless face and the sunlight.   
Facepalm.  
  
You dragged him to the local food store instead.  
  
 **Kiba Inuzuka**  
  
"Nu-uh, I'm staying right here."  
  
"But (Y/n), lets go somewhere now," Akamaru woofed from afar, agreeing to his master.  
  
"Shaddap, I wanna sleep more!" You snapped.  
  
"But its almost noon." He growled slightly  
Ugh, he had a point there.  
  
"Fuck you." You replied as you got up.  
  
"Right back at ya sugar."   
  
"Ugh, stop" You hated this guy and his cheesy nicknames. Can't a girl get a little lie in time 'round here? Apparently not, "or I'll kill you".  
He gulped.  
  
You seemed really calm and shy at first but it was only too good to be true. He blinked twice and groaned as he watched you shuffle around your blankets in a poor attempt to get up. Seriously? He took a seat on your floor while he watched you get up from the other side of your bed.   
Sheesh, you were like a sloth.  
  
Swiping up some clothes you stalked off to your bathroom.  
  
As you passed him he called you, "dumbass retard" but that didn't affect you much.  
  
"I know." You slammed the door.  
  
'Who on earth did I get stuck with!' At the very same nanosecond you both inwardly screamed at yourself. He couldn't understand you and you couldn't him, this would never work.   
  
He shook his head and waited until you came out. He waited and waited and waited. Why were you taking so long?  
Akamaru started sniffing around at your stuff.  
  
"Oi, stop that." Akamaru ignored him, "I said stop it-"   
Akamaru grabbed onto the doorknob of your dresser.  
"Stop-" It was too late when Kiba went running.  
  
Akamaru pulled hard, and your whole drawer came out of place.   
  
Dear Lord. NO!   
  
On the floor was a scatter of all sorts of clothes.   
  
He closed his eyes as if in pain and bent over slowly, picking them up one by one, big mistake. Without even opening an eye he knew something he shouldn't see or touch could be in there. Maybe something private was hidden there.  
  
"Damn you, Akamaru!" Kiba barked.  
  
He gathered as many clothes as he could in his hands and shoved them all in your drawer, hoping it would all fit. Eventually, after the fight of a lifetime, he was able to shove every last item in there, and he pushed your draw shut with his foot triumphantly.  
  
"I am victorious, phew." He sighed and slumped against your drawers. Why was the surface so hard yet so comfy?   
Man he was tired, he should just sleep.  
  
He lay on your floor and drifted off.  
  
"Never *snore* mess with a girls drawer *grunt*" You listened to his mutters and instantly became suspicious.   
Drawer?  
  
You approached your drawers and watched as Akamaru licked his masters face, awakening Kiba.   
  
You bent down to your drawer slowly and opened it as you heard Kiba shout not to.  
  
 _Woosh!_  
Your clothes sprang back up like they were alive, falling everywhere. Looking at them, you felt your patience run out completely.  
  
"KIBA!"  
  
 **Kakashi Hatake**  
  
"Whatcha reading, not something naughty I hope~"   
  
"WAAAA!" You covered your laptop screen.  
  
No way, you were actually....it was meant to be a joke. Kakashi stopped leaning over the side of your bed and stiffly stood straight, averting his eyes from your laptop and bewildered self, then he coughed and said, "Right, I'll leave you to it."   
With that, he started to leave your room.  
  
Kakashi thought you were Jiraya mini now.  
  
You felt everything fall apart. All the times you'd called yourself innocent to draw people away from your scandalous, secretive activities. Your students....what would they think? Oh forgot to mention, you were a teacher and strange enough, your homeroom class consisted of some of your brother-in-law's cousin's friends, small world right? Anyway, they always teased you for being single and for not understanding the dirty jokes they made, so you'd went to research and.....  
  
Yeah, you get it, the rest of the story is history.  
  
If they found out from Kakashi about your obsession then your whole cred as the innocent smart one was gone, blasted to smithereens.  
  
"I wasn't, you just scared me!" Your voice went ten notches higher, indicating you were lying.  
  
Kakashi stopped.  
  
You got rid of the tab and opened a new one, taking advantage of his pause. Quickly, you typed in _Dracula_ and clicked on it, "I was starting to read a horror!"   
  
He turned around and his visible eye narrowed, looking at your laptop.  
  
"Is that a computer?"  
  
"No, its more advanced and portable, called a laptop." Your voice went normal again, glad the topic had changed. You knew in Naruto they used old time computers yet, and figured it couldn't hurt to let Kakashi know about the future of his world.  
He walked over, his hand on his leaf headband.  
  
Why was his hand on h-  
  
He pulled it up, revealing the Sharingan.  
  
Your eyes widened at the turn of events, why was he using his Sharingan? Did he decide he was gonna kill you because you lied to him?!!! How did he know?!  
  
You panicked.  
The tension in the room was sky high and you felt yourself slightly sweating, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
He walked over slowly, each step growing louder as he approached.  
You were so done for, or that's what you thought.  
The ultimate last minute plot twist.  
.  
.  
.  
He pushed his headband back down and turned on his heel, walking out.  
  
"NO WAY!" You'd just offed your tab for nothing! Kakashi smirked, stopping in your hallway temporarily, but what he didn't expect was the ultimate ultimate plot twist....  
  
"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Huh? NAnI? He turned around but immediately turned the other way and started running.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!" Steam came out your ears as you whizzed down the halls, searching for your prey.  
  
HE WAS GONNA PAY FOR YOUR EMBARRASSMENT! >o<  
  
 **Shikamaru Nara**  
  
Sleep?  
You laughed psychotically in your head, looking over at the clock to see how much the handles had moved.  
  
03:03am.  
It was now the second day of Naruto characters travelling to your world.  
  
Brilliant.   
You _so_ wanted to be wide awake at 3 in the morning.  
  
Rolling your eyes, you turned away from the time and began shuffling again, trying to find a place in your bed that wasn't warm with your body heat. Everything felt uncomfortable. You knew there was a reason why you were feeling this way, a very big reason which was laying lazily on the pull-out sofa.  
  
Shikamaru.   
  
It was his fault you couldn't sleep.  
  
 _He_ was making you uncomfortable.  
 _Very_ uncomfortable.  
  
Just his very presence in your room was making your mind alert and more aware. You knew he wasn't a threat and he wouldn't hurt you -you watched the show so you knew the characters pretty well- but something in you couldn't just trust a complete stranger, no matter how reliable they seemed.  
  
"Can't sleep huh? What a drag."   
  
You jumped at the sound of his voice cutting through the thick silence.  
He was awake!   
Wasn't he the lazy one? Why was he up at 3 in the morning? That was immediately weird and you instantly detected suspicious activity. Something weird was surely going on.  
  
"Just count sheep, trust me, it works." Shikamaru yawned and gave you a meaningful glance which made your heart skip a beat. Then he turned around, silently blushing at seeing your morning face.  
  
Why was he blushing because of a stranger? That was definitely wrong and off for him, thank Jashin he'd turned around before you could see the newfound flustered-ness spreading throughout his features.  
  
You had no idea what to say to such childish advice, but the more pressing matter in your head is why you'd felt a small spark shoot through you when his eyes connected with yours. Shikamaru was now quiet, his silence making you realise you hadn't even said anything back to him as a reply,  
  
"Thanks." There was a sarcastic edge to your voice as you turned to face the other way, choosing to blank him like he did you.  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Is there a problem with me saying yeah? What a pain."   
  
"Yes, especially when you say it randomly when I'm trying to sleep," You smirked, "Man."  
  
You could practically feel Shikamarus eye-roll at your immaturity, but he chose to just keep his mouth shut and not comment anything, thinking it would be too much of a 'drag' to start an argument.  
  
Taking his silence as a victory, you did a happy little "Ha!" and shuffled around a bit, until you found a new cosy space.  
  
Feeling contented, you were drifting off to sleep but something was keeping your brain active.   
Now you could feel yourself become more awake by the second and you slightly panicked thinking you weren't gonna ever sleep again, but then you remembered something, more specifically _someone's_ advice, " _Count sheep, trust me it works."_  
  
You looked over at Shikamarus sleeping form and turned around as if you hadn't.  
 _He_ couldn't see inside your brain so _he_ wouldn't know of you were listening to his advice.  
  
Genius.  
  
' _One sheep, two sheep, thweee sheeps'_ *yawn* ' _fouuur sleepssss....'_  
  
Shikamaru smiled softly at your behaviour. He was beginning to like you already.


	4. Best Friends

**Naruto Uzumaki**  
  
You slumped back further into the couch as two (or more) brothers shouted commands at each other, pushing and shoving while having an intense match of FIFA 20,  
  
"YES MANE YES! CROSS IT! CROSSSSSSS! LAST 2 MINS, I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" (Brother 1) screamed at the screen, talking to the players as if they were alive, but his cross totally failed.  
Now (brother 2) was in possession of the ball.  
"HA, THAT WAS CRAP, I GOT THE BALL NOW AND I'M GONNA...-GOALLLL!"   
(Brother 1) was desperately trying to get back his own against his younger brother, his hands working the buttons expertly, he was getting closer and closer.  
No way, he was actually going to do it.  
  
This was the epic comeback.  
  
"YES-!!!!"  
  
 _Player three has logged in._  
  
Wait what? You weren't playing.  
The game went back on and a yellow coloured player tackled (brother 1), making the match end abruptly.   
  
"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!" Your brothers both screamed at you in unison, upset 'you'd' made their match unfair, but you weren't focused on their constant moaning. Blocking it out, you could hear chuckles from behind the door, like someone was having a laughing fit-  
  
Naruto.  
  
Knucklehead Ninja, of course.  
  
You mentally facepalmed as you sighed and stood up, ignoring whatever your brothers were saying and walking out the room.  
  
Straight away, you were met with the normal orange t-shirt and black joggers.  
Should you look up? He was probably just smiling away goofily as usual, proud of himself.  
  
You looked up anyway, knowing secretly you loved that smile he and only he possessed.   
  
Sure enough, he had his eyes closed, hands behind his head and the third (console) controller with him.  
  
"Heehee!" Mischief overflowing, Naruto grinned at you carelessly, "I gave them what they deserved!!!" You rolled your eyes apathetically but on the inside you were giggling alongside him. You didn't find the situation that funny, but you found his childish reaction to it adorable.  
You and Naruto had become close in a short time, now sharing a bond that was tightly wound.  
  
Before you could cast your gaze away Naruto opened his eyes which caught you off guard. Since after your first awkward encounter neither of you dared to initiate eye-contact. All of a sudden, you found yourself unable to look away from his shining, blueberry orbs. They were clearer than the sky on a day with no clouds, filled with warmth and heat. It made you want to be closer to him.  
In the reflection of his eyes you could see yourself, staring.  
  
What could he see in yours?   
  
You blushed from the tips of your ears as you realised you'd both been staring too long and turned on your heel, walking up the stairs with calmness but extreme speed.  
  
Had he seen that right?  
The blush faded away from his cheeks, remembering you guys were _just_ friends but reappeared ten-folds, the realization you'd just ran away because you were embarrassed hitting him like a tsunami. He didn't want to look into his feelings right then and there because he didn't want to ruin the friendship you guys had, plus he loved Sakura.....  
  
Ah, he'll just ignore tingly sensations, it was _surely_ because he was happy!  
  
 **Sasuke Uchiha**  
  
"Hey hey, Sasuke, what's one word you'd use to describe (Y/n)!"  
  
"Heavy."  
  
You sighed as your two little sisters doubled over in laughter.  
  
Today, your parents had abruptly announced they were going on a three-day buisness trip. They'd put you in charge of the twins and the house as per usual and you thought everything would go smoothly, but you hadn't counted on them going and finding Sasuke the moment your parents stepped out.   
  
There was a moment of silence as they thought of another question.  
  
"Hey hey Sasuke!" (Twin 2) giggled and blushed as she spoke, "Do you love (Y/n)? or are you just friends? Oooo, is it secret and hidden love like in the movies? or are you still discovering your feelings?!"  
  
You felt your breath catch in your throat as she spoke. Suddenly, you weren't half listening anymore, your full attention was on Sasuke, anxiously awaiting his reply to her question. You didn't know why it mattered so much, you just knew it did matter, so you chose not to question it.  
  
Sasuke's wider-than-normal onyx eyes connected with yours, as if he was looking to you for an answer.   
You could tell the question had thrown him off because of his blank expression while his eyes travelled up you. Slowly, he looked into your (e/c) orbs but immediately looked away, knowing the answer to the question.  
  
"Close friends." His cheeks were dusted slightly pink as he spoke, looking down at the ground like it was suddenly the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
  
Was Sasuke Uchiha blushing?  
Everything he'd just done was so......not him. Not his style, not his personality. You subtly tried to search his face for an answer, but came out with a blank page. Maybe he was feeling sick and was slightly delirious? You started brainstorming ideas. Maybe he liked you? Nope definitely not.  
  
Wait, could it be....maybe, just maybe......Sasuke Uchiha had a hard time admitting he had friends.  
  
Basically, he preferred the loner stereotype for whatever reason.  
  
That explained a lot.  
  
"Oh, so your still discovering your feelings." (Twin 1) dismissed his answer completely.  
  
(Twin 2) walked over to you,  
"Is Sasuke your best friend (Y/n)?"   
  
You felt Sasuke looking at you secretly. He wanted to know your answer to that question.  
For some reason, he felt nervous knowing your answer to the question might not be the same as his.   
That would be embarrassing for sure.  
  
Your opened and closed your mouth like a fish, not sure how to reply other than,  
"Yes, you weirdo."  
  
He sighed inaudibly, trying his best to put a cover over his relief.  
  
"Oh, so your both still discovering your feelings..." (Twin 1) put a hand to her chin like she was thinking really hard, nodding her head before walking upstairs. (Twin 2) just called you a weirdo back and walked off to make herself some juice. Sasuke looked at you, got up and walked out of the same door as (Twin 1) to do Sasuke things, leaving you alone.  
  
He was fitting right in.  
  
 **Itachi Uchiha**  
  
"T-tachi," Itachi smirked slightly, hearing the cute nickname you'd given him. When you'd started calling him that he had no idea, but he knew he liked it.....he liked it a lot.  
  
He had chosen to be his true self in this world. All the lying was overwhelming him, he'd needed an escape recently and you were his ideal living partner, cute, shy, and sweet. With that in mind he decided being a bad guy could wait, for now, he would just be honest and do his part in the home you had graciously presented him with.   
  
"Hn, yes (y/n)?" He replied from behind his book, his tone deep and husky, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
"I-is it okay with you i-if we move upstairs? M-my parents will be coming back soon." You inquired carefully.  
It wasn't that you didn't trust Itachi and thought he would snap at you or anything, you were always thoughtful of others feelings and if Itachi wanted to stay downstairs then you didn't want to force him to get up.   
  
Itachi sighed and shut the Naruto Shippuden manga he was reading. So far, he'd almost completed it and understood all the characters and their tragic pasts, the one that had interested him especially was Naruto though, he was definitely the most intriguing.   
  
He was happy his brother found a friend like that, and he was glad his brother hadn't killed him to get the mangekyou Sharingan now.   
  
"U-um Tachi?" Your gentle voice snapped him out of his downwards spiral of thoughts, "Y-you kind of s-spaced out. A-are you okay?"   
  
"Hn? I'm fine." His voice was warm and convincing, he'd stopped using his cold and distant voice recently, "Lets go."  
  
Smiling softly at you, he heaved himself up from the armchair he was resting on and lay your manga down on the table at the same time. He made his way over to you slowly, before taking all of your school textbooks out of your shaky hands and walking away to the staircase.  
  
"H-hey! Itachi!" You ran after him as he took large strides ahead of you, before ascending up the staircase, "I-um- can h-hold my books myself." You pointed out that you were perfectly capable.  
  
"Oh, I know you can, but I also can, there's nothing wrong with me doing things for you." He calmly replied, trying to make it sound passive, but his words stuck to your brain and you felt your heart rate increase slightly.   
  
"Um, then t-thankyou." Shyly, you thanked him to let him know he was appreciated.  
  
"Hn."  
  
After many steps in slightly awkward silence, you reached your destination of your room, him unlocking the door and opening it for both of you. Honestly, you felt like he was treating you too good-  
  
"(Y/n), where should I put these?" Itachi interrupted your cycle of thought with his question, looking directly at you. His gaze was kind and his onyx black eyes were filled with warmth.  
  
The way he was looking at you made you slightly flustered but you held it together, except the small blush on your cheeks of course, "R-right there."   
  
He nodded as you pointed at your dressing table, before walking over and slowly placing down your workbooks. The way he handled them so carefully let you know he respected your stuff, which you were grateful for. After he backed away from your dresser, he watched you take out your I-pad from under your pillow with curiosity.   
  
The thing in your hand looked like a mini computer.  
  
He walked over and sat beside you on your bedside, before reaching out his hand and beckoning for your I-pad. You allowed it since he never asked for anything and you were interested In what his possible motives could be.  
  
He clicked on the screen and opened an application so fast you didn't see, but what you did see a second later was 'Candy Crush Saga'  
  
Itachi played a level while you watched in awe at how he knew how to operate it. Once he was done he passed your device back to you and smirked to himself at your expression, "Thankyou."   
  
"Wanna play Candy Crush, coulda just asked 'Tachi."   
  
He chuckled but then something dawned on him and you, the I-pad becoming loose in your hands.   
  
You hadn't stuttered.   
  
_Best friend status: Achieved_  
  
 **Neji Hyuuga**  
  
"That's so fucked up. Ewwww!" You screamed loudly, effectively letting the whole road hear you and maybe the other side of the world.   
  
Neji clamped his hand over your mouth as soon as you started screeching, trying to muffle the shouts of protests and the occasional 'perv' you cursed him with. He had no idea you'd have this much of a reaction to him telling you he could see other.....stuff......with his byakugan. Honestly! He'd thought you'd just be mature about it and move on but clearly that was not the case. Seriously though, you were old enough to understa-  
  
"-Young man. Would you be kind enough to let her go." A croaky yet authoritative voice cut across his thoughts.  
  
He turned to the direction of the voice calmly, his hand still over your now silent mouth.  
  
The first thing in his line of sight was a stick. A long, fine, metallic stick that looked like it could give a bruise or two or maybe some serious damage if used correctly. Slowly, his grey eyes made their way up the small figure, finally settling on her face.   
  
She was old.  
Old enough to have wrinkles all around her face and white hair.  
  
What was she doing? Why was she telling him to.....oh.  
  
His mind clicked.   
  
To other people, your shouting and his reaction must've seemed like something dangerous. He realised all the people around him were quickly scurrying away from the scene, fleeing as if they'd seen something horrifying.   
  
He blankly looked at the old woman for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.  
  
Should he just stop? Or would that prove he was doing something wrong in the first place. But if he carried on, then it would seem like he was threatening you further and telling the lady to back off. His mind mulled over what to do for a few seconds.  
  
"I said unhand her!"  
Confused at her words, Neji was about to look back at her, but before he could, he felt huge impact at the back of his head. He gasped in shock feeling the pole knock him so hard across the head he thought it would've been ripped off.  
  
"Omagash! Lady, you didn't have to do that! He's my friend!"  
  
"Huh?" The old lady looked at you for a second, "I know that child, but holding you so publicly, I can't stand it, you young'uns nowadays, was unheard of back in my time!"  
  
You blushed a deep red as the Lady winked at you and held her walking stick back to the ground, before hobbling off.  
  
"Nnngh." Neji held his head to stop the world from spinning before looking around shakily, his byakugan activated.   
  
"She went." You informed him before stopping him from stumbling onto the floor.   
  
He deactivated his byakugan and looked accusingly at you.  
  
"Hey! Its not _my_ fault! Its your fault!....sorta?" You pointed a finger at him, fake accusing him back.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
You wiggled yours.   
He made a weird face.  
You made a weirder one back.  
  
Finally, you both looked into each others eyes and broke into uncontrollable laughter: giggling on your part and light chuckles on his. Hearing Neji laugh made you happy, it was such a rare occurrence and he sounded so beautiful while laughing.  
  
You wiped a tear of joy from your eye.  
  
Neither of you had expected _that_ to happen!  
  
 **Gaara Of The Desert**  
  
You and Gaara walked side by side in comfortable silence.  
  
The streets were covered in sheaths of fallen leaves, scattered in clusters and huddled together, each one different shades of red, orange or yellow. You had to say though, none compared to the vibrant colour of Gaara's hair.  
  
Speaking of which, he seemed to be in a quiet mood today, not that he was abnormally chatty usually, but you just knew when something was up with him. You guys were close like that, and so, you, for once, initiated conversation,  
"Hey Gaara, is everything okay?"   
  
He ignored you.  
  
There was no reaction at all. Was he blocking you out or pretending not to hear what you'd asked?   
  
"Gaara?" You reached out and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, making him jolt up. Why was he so tense?  
For a few seconds, he blankly looked into your (e/c) orbs, just staring and trying to get his thoughts in order. You being the supportive friend you were, waited forever patient until he came back to his senses.  
  
"Yes?" He breathed out.  
Why was he so out of breath? Gaara had never shown any sort of emotion so this was definitely new. Were is thoughts overwhelming him? You knew the power of mental health and also happened to know about Gaaras backstory....Maybe he just bottled past feelings up or ignored them, and whenever he thinks about them this happens...  
You honestly weren't sure for once. Normally, you were used to understanding other people but Gaara was a big mystery.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." In a calm and serene tone you replied.  
  
Gaara stopped and looked at you, not knowing how to answer.  
  
Was he okay?  
  
There was one thought that had been running through his head, bothering him very much.  
Whenever he was around you, he felt a new emotion, one he'd never felt before and it excited him greatly. Hearing your voice was like music to his deaf ears. He felt at...home....with you...  
  
It wasn't something he'd felt before.  
  
You always put his needs before your own, he'd been observing this attentively. The way you rushed to help others and cared greatly for them...At first, he thought your innocence would be your downfall but as he watched you help others, he saw something else. Some people you helped behaved rudely and just ignored you, but most were thankful for your help. Normally, in his ninja world, it was either kill or be killed, even the villagers were alert. There was no such thing as kindness to someone not of Kin or friendship, and sometimes there was not even security there. But you....you treated everyone as if they were the most important person on this earth. He found it so strange but at the same time he could feel his heart opening and becoming warmer.  
  
He had never felt parental love, but surely, you were the embodiment of a mother figure.  
  
"I'm fine....I was just in deep thought." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before squinting them so only a tiny bit of teal could be seen.  
  
Choosing not to push to subject, you breathed out and walked beside him.  
  
Your hands were dangling loosely at your sides until Gaara gently held onto one, intertwining your fingers tightly as you walked.  
  
You were embarrassed, I mean, what if someone saw you and got the wrong idea?! But you also knew Gaara wouldn't hold your hand first unless he felt like he needed a little warmth, so you allowed it.  
  
Sighing contently, you looked up at the Sky.  
  
Everything with Gaara felt like a dream.

 **Kiba Inuzuka**  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right.." Kiba trailed off.  
  
He had never imagined your friendship to be like this, neither did he think this was your personality. At first, you seemed quiet and shy but soon you opened up and became more sassy. Never did he imagine you would be someone he felt comfortable speaking to about the things he currently was. These things were personal, the kinds of things he buried deep within the confines of his soul: Things that went unspoken, things that bothered him, his insecurities and doubts and such.  
  
You were really understanding, listening and even making him feel better. He had not expected anything like this, after all, you both thought you 'could never understand eachother'.  
  
Seems like you were both proved wrong.  
  
"Why have you gone quiet all of a sudden? I'm still listening." Your soft, tinged with an accent voice cut through his thoughts, making him turn his attention to you,  
"Like, why wouldn't I be?" You finished with a slight joke, pulling a weird face while you were at it to make him smile, which of course he did.  
  
"I was just thinking about you~" He nudged you playfully.  
  
"Ew no." Your tone changed in an instant and before he could blink you were out the room, not even sitting next to him anymore.  
  
"I was joking..." He sighed and leaned back against the wall, mentally facepalming. He knew you didn't like it when he acted cocky and arrogant but sometimes he couldn't help it. It was just in his personality to flirt! At this point, it was practically a built-in, automatic function, that activated every time he came in a five foot radius of a hot girl....  
  
Wait....  
  
That meant....  
  
He had just admitted....  
  
To himself.....  
  
That he found you hot!  
  
He choked on his spit and scrambled upwards, trying to look natural and act as if he hadn't thought what he obviously just had. Recovering from his 'attack', he sat back up triumphantly, sucking in a final last breath of victory, but oh lord he was so very wrong -the battle was still far from being won.  
  
You jumped out from behind the wall with a Febreze air-refresher.  
  
Just as he sucked in, you took the pre-shaken can and shouted,  
"FREBREZE WILL CURE YOUR TAINTED SOUL!!!!"  
The Febreze air particles travelled into his mouth and within minutes he was wheezing and shaking, trying to cough out the taste and the feeling of it all being trapped in his trachea.  
  
You stared at him, thinking he was over-exaggerating for a few minutes before you realised this was no joke. The way his eyes were rolling backwards was your warning sign and you immediately jumped to action.  
  
You didn't actually know what to do and were frozen for a few seconds before you came to the conclusion that his airway was blocked. You had nothing to help him with you at that moment but you did have something.  
Instinct.  
  
Quick as you could, you positioned yourself behind him and began rubbing and patting on his back. This was the technique you'd picked up from being the practically-second-mom of your three year old brother, who needed to be burped after drinking milk and sure enough, it did wonders, despite the fact Kiba's scenario was slightly different.  
  
His number of breaths began to decrease until it regulated, and his eyes stop fluttering.  
  
Kiba was okay....Thank Jashin, what would you do without hi-  
  
"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
Yeah, scrap that,  
"I SAVED YOUR SORRY LIFE!"  
  
You hmphed and turned away and he followed suite, both of you secretly smiling at the pettiness of the situation.

 **Kakashi Hatake**  
  
"Don't make fun of me!!!"   
Impatiently, you squeakily yelled, attracting unwanted attention from the other customers who all sat eating their sweet delicacies in mainly silence. You got a dirty look or two, which bothered you greatly and as a result forced you to place a hold on your shouting.  
  
Just as you were about to -a bit quieter- voice your opinion in retaliation, Kakashi decided to push his luck.  
  
"I'm not," Kakashi gave a closed-eye smile at your displeasure, "But -(Name) -why were you reading my _Icha Icha Paradise_ book?"   
  
At this rate, he was gonna get hurt.  
You hit people when you're angry, sometimes you aren't even supposed to actually.  
He knew this, but he had to push you a bit, you were _so_ fun to tease. You tried to not let people see that they were getting to you, but even over the smallest thing you couldn't hide your sensitivity.   
  
"I was just seeing how well-written it is!" You hissed out, trying to intimidate him into silence and end the topic. Unfortunately for you, you weren't in the least threatening, therefore he just shook off your warning/excuse and asked what you thought of the book so far, leaning on his hand and putting one of his legs over the other.   
  
This infuriated you.  
He was still teasing you. You knew it from his hidden-by-mask smirking. Yeah, that's right, you could read him from the way his mask folds moved.   
  
You decided to not give in, crossing your arms and ignoring him.  
This only fuelled his desire to see you mad because it told him you were closer to cracking. He had no idea why he loved you when you were angry, but he did. Wait -no- he meant he loved _it_ when you were angry- not you- no- nope- well, he was pretty sure he didn't-  
  
...But you _were_ cute...  
  
-Nah, it was impossible, he'd known you for a week, plus, it would be _so_ cliché if he fell in love with his new best friend.   
  
He needn't look into it. Its just him overthinking.   
  
He rolled his eyes in agreeance to the conclusion he'd made, drawing your attention to him.  
  
You noticed how long his snow white eyelashes were as his eyes blinked. The way his arms -NO- not again. You'd always forget about how handsome he was, then you'd look at him and remember, then you couldn't stop staring because he was just _too_ perfect.   
  
Too perfect.   
  
Wayyyy too perfect.  
  
You loved him.  
Wait -you meant you loved _it -_ not him -no -nope!  
You almost spat out your sugary latte, not going unnoticed by him.  
  
Instantly he leaned over, coming closer to you,  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
Why was he whispering like that?! Why was he so close?!!!   
"NO! I mean, nothing!!!!!!!!!!" You answered, thinking you had totally pulled off being calm.  
  
Clearly you hadn't since Kakashi was now wondering why you were so tense. Was it the place? Was it the amount of people? Was it the table he chose? Was it-  
  
-It was then, he realised-  
  
It wasn't the place, it wasn't the amount of people, nor the table. His arm had somehow made its way around you so he was side hugging you.  
  
-It was him.  
  
"Sorry," He hastily pulled his arm back, "I didn't even realize..."  
  
 **Shikamaru Nara**

  
"My turn." You said with a smirk, moving your piece across the board.   
  
Shikamaru looked blankly,  
"What do I do now?"   
  
"Move your piece, duh." You replied, laughing at how dumb he seemed right then.   
  
The Nara was deemed as a smartass with over 200 IQ and you'd been determined to find something you could beat him at. It couldn't be physical since he was a _lazy_ smartass. It was starting to seem like he'd tried everything you could think of -rubix cube, he could fix it just by looking at it, brain game, he knew all the tricks- longer stories short, nothing was working....  
  
Until now.  
  
Chess. He'd never tried it and, though he got the basic idea, he wasn't sure if he was right in what he thought. After all, he wasn't right _all_ the time. It was a game, he had no idea if he should play it the same way as Shogi and you weren't helping him, saying he had to go along with it and learn to play.  
  
"...Okay, can I move this here?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
That's how your whole match went and -surprise- you won. Winning the way you did actually bothered you more than you'd originally thought it would. You spent some time trying to accept the victory but you just couldn't.  
  
It was killing you! You needed to win! But this time fair-and-square.  
  
Later on in the day, you found your competitor lying under a tree, his chest heaving with each breath he took.  
  
You stared at him for a few minutes until you sat next to his head, laying the chess board gently on the grass and staring at his face. He didn't have a bright hair colour or anything, but he strangely stood out. The evening colours highlighted his skin and light breeze blew his hair slightly.  
  
You looked a while longer, not knowing he was looking right back at you through the slit of his eye. He watched the way you pushed strands of hair behind your ear with and sighed, looking down at him with soft, beautiful (e/c) eyes.  
  
He wanted you guys to stay like this, but he knew he had to get up, time wouldn't freeze just for you two.  
  
He yawned, breaking his sleeping façade and alerting you to stop looking at him before he realized. You blushed and went over to the chess board to hide it, picking it up. By the time you returned you were back to normal,  
  
"Rematch. Lets go." You demanded.  
  
"What, seriously? I just woke up."   
  
"Okay...Play?"   
  
"Fine."  
  
So you guys played. He picked up a lot from loosing and easily moved pieces away from your attacks, snagging yours away too. You tried your best but by the end of the match it was futile, he had half his pieces on the board while you only had your king, who got captured too.  
  
"Checkmate." You said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When a player wins, they have to say checkmate." For some reason, you were glad he'd beat you. Your loss didn't feel bad at all, the fresh breeze of the evening telling you that you'd gained something else.  
Something more....beautiful.  
  
"Oh, okay...Checkmate."

* * *

**That took so long. I was running low on ideas but I love the way it came out, I hope you guys like it too.  
The next chapter will be a chapter with everyone in it, all together. Obviously, I can't put Sasuke and Itachi in the same room or Naruto's gang and Sasuke so you'll see what's gonna happen (dun dun duunnnn).  
Like and Follow me :)**


	5. Total Chaos

**Kiba x Reader = (friend 1) -from the first chapter  
Shikamaru x Reader = (friend 2) -this is also from chapter one  
Kakashi x Reader = (friend 3) -chapter one too  
Itachi x Reader = (friend 4)  
Sasuke x Reader = (friend 5)  
Neji x Reader = (friend 6)  
Gaara x Reader = (friend 7)  
  
Naruto x Reader = Your POV  
Since Naruto is the main character, the personality of the girl I used for him is the perspective this chapter is in. There's some romance dotted throughout, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

  
"You bought Itachi first. Good job." Your addressed (friend 4), who shyly nodded in return.  
  
All of you plus Itachi stood huddled, discussing how this was gonna play out. You had to all meet up, after all, you were friends and they were friends, it would be cruel to part you all just because of this incident. Your parents were out again with your siblings and you were alone in the house, giving you guys the perfect window of opportunity. You'd all said your hellos to Itachi and now it was time for buisness-  
  
"-I have a question, if I may." Itachi spoke clearly and calmly while interrupting your thoughts.  
  
"Yes." You returned in the same manner.  
  
"Why am I allowed here?"   
  
"You're the only one who came from Naruto Shippuden who doesn't want to kill someone here." You replied simply.  
"Yeah, your clearly not a bad guy, though you had me convinced." (Friend 2) added.  
"Yeah.", "True. Your such a nice guy.","Too right.","Great façade" Everyone put in a bit of input, making him feel better about himself.  
  
"Um, I didn't believe it." (Friend 4) kindly smiled at him, making him feel slightly hotter in his own skin. He blushed and looked away, giving a small 'Hn'. "I have some input...." She trailed of slightly, feeling everyone's eyes eagerly on her before finding courage ,"My Naruto Shippuden manga has lost all its content. We can't see anything if it's a spoiler."   
  
Everyone gasped and there was silence for a few seconds, before an uproar of complaints.  
  
You were the only one (as well as Itachi) just being silent until they calmed down, which they did soon enough, then you spoke, relaying the plan to everyone, "After Itachi hides away with (friend 4), you bring in Sasuke, (friend 5), we all meet him and make sure he doesn't suspect anything, then you both be on your way. We'll see you at school anyway so there's no problem of missing out on this one gathering."

"Yeah, that works, my moms expecting me back anyway. I don't know why I got stuck with that weirdo..." (friend 5) replied.  
  
"...." You replied, watching as your friends told her how mean she just was, before letting her go and get Sasuke.  
  
"Your a weirdo"   
"Well, your heavy"   
"Weirdo"  
"Heavy"  
The two of them bickered, him smirking and her annoyed. Their parting words still lingering on their lips as they entered the room together, so close they looked as if they were holding hands upon first sight.

  
"Aww." (friend 1) chided, "Like a married couple already. I ship it. I ship it all."   
  
"No." , "No!" At the same time, they both retaliated, making everyone tease them further. Sasuke was blushing lightly, his cheeks dusted pink while he looked to the side, refusing to meet (friend 5)'s eyes. He spat out the water you'd given him when your friends asked him and (friend 5) if they'd kissed yet (LOL). All you ever heard from Naruto on the subject of Sasuke was how they were best friends, and how he wasn't going to ever let go of his best friend because then he'd be a terrible friend.   
  
Sasuke didn't seem like a horrible guy, more like...mislead.  
  
You smiled a small smile, catching the attention of the male. It was strange, you reminded him of Itachi...  
He shook his head in disbelief and instantly decided he didn't like you or your personality, deciding at the same moment he already wanted to leave.  
He got up abruptly and walked to (friend 5), tugging at her sleeve to get her attention (which everyone cooed at) before shuffling his feet in the direction of the door. She seemed to get the message, called him a weirdo before telling you all she had to go.  
  
Just like that, she was on her way-  
  
 _-SMASH_!!!  
  
Everyone stopped, (friend 5)'s hand becoming loose on the doorknob because of the noise beyond the door.  
  
You got up an quickly opened the door, all of your friends following suite to see what happened.   
  
From a distance, you could see a mass of blond trying to fix something glass. That something...looked familiar. No...those colours...could it be....  
  
"Nani? OhmyJashinwhatamIgonnadoIjustbrokethis-! AHHH"  
You speed walked over, appearing beside him with extreme stealth.  
"(Y/n)!!!" he was at a loss for words,  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay." You replied. You forgave him, but that didn't mean it wasn't something important to you. It was (fav thing). No-one could tell you were upset, not from your face nor your actions. It wasn't you weren't upset, you just weren't the best at expressing it.  
  
You sighed before asking him to help you clean it, but you forgot....you weren't alone.  
  
Sasuke had taken (friend 5)'s hand and had ran away with her after watching the scene play out in silence. As soon as it was safe, your friends all came to offer help, now it was time for them to meet Naruto.  
  
"I can't believe it, we're meeting the obviously next Hokage!" (friend 1) shouted, picking up the last piece and throwing it away.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" Everyone cheered, including Naruto.  
  
Though they hated and liked some characters, Naruto was on everyone's love list. He was their favourite, though he was annoying. The way he lived and behaved showed his compassion, and no-one could bring themselves to completely hate him. The thought made you smile, and made what had just happened feel further away. Naruto looked at your smile for a few seconds, secretly wanting to hug you and tell you how sorry he was sincerely, but he knew your friends would take it wrong. (cuz they take everything wrong)  
  
Meanwhile you could tell they all had questions to ask the main protagonist, but they held it off, knowing they had to keep it simple.  
  
"Hey. My names (friend 1). You're amazing." All of the greetings they gave followed this sort of setting.  
  
"Hey. I'm Naruto, but I'm sure you know that hehe.." He scratched the back of his head, "Its nice to meet (Y/n)'s friends!"  
They all teased you for how he said '(y/n)'s friends' instead of 'you guys' for a while, before you heard the doorbell ring.  
 _Ding-dong!_  
  
"That must be them!" Your teacher and babysitter, (friend 3), ran to open the front door, revealing all of the chatting Naruto boys. Kakashi sweat-dropping ,Gaara looking confused, Neji frowning, Kiba making a face and Shikamaru yawning.  
  
 _"_ Guys!" Naruto ran forwards as they entered, making himself known.  
  
"Hey." Everyone replied, their hellos given to not only him, but all of you.  
Your friends replied with hey and hi while you just nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
This lasted for a second before you all fell into endless chatter. Everyone stuck with their Naruto guy and went around talking to the rest and trying to become acquainted. You followed this pattern which is why you and Naruto were currently with Kiba and (friend 1).  
  
"Did we have to come to this guy." Kiba pursed his lips, "He isn't even significant"  
  
Naruto snorted, " _I'm_ the main protagonist Kiba, not _you_ -"  
  
Before Kiba could shout at him, (friend 1) shoved a piece of meat down his throat, choking him.  
  
This gave Naruto a chance to finish, "-so stop being saaaalty." You looked at him quizzically, where did he learn that word? "Your just jealous ya know!" He pulled a face at Kiba and turned away from them both, pulling your arm away to someone else.  
  
You looked back at your friend with a smile as Kiba recovered, asking (Friend 1) if she wanted him to actually die.  
  
"-Uh!" You bumped into someone.  
  
"(Y/n)?" It was (friend 2), "Hi."   
  
"Hey. How are you?" She hated being asked this for some reason, which is why you took it upon yourself to ask her everyday, whether it be on text or in real life.  
  
She gritted her teeth, "Fine. I'm just fine."  
  
"You don't sound fine." You bluntly replied.  
  
"Pffft-" Shikamaru laughed at your words before noticing (friend 2)'s annoyance, instantly shutting up and gulping from the fear he felt right then. He looked to the side before engaging in conversation with Naruto.  
  
"So..how are things with Temari?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"I don't like her." Shikamaru sighed his words out. He really didn't like Temari, Naruto had been wrong.  
  
"Who do you like then?" He wiggled his eyebrows again.  
  
Shikamaru looked down, his eyes darting to (friend 2) for a split second. Why did he look at her? His heart raced as she caught his gaze, before they both looked away, trying to hide their embarrassment.   
  
"What was that?" Naruto asked, oblivious and dense as usual.  
  
"Let's just leave," you replied.  
  
"But I wanted to talk to Shikamaru~" Naruto whined, obviously wanting to find out Shikamarus crush.  
  
You knew Naruto was a blockhead when it came to romance, he would never find out unless he was actually told. You scanned the room for someone else who wasn't engaged in conversation. (Friend 3) was the only one.  
  
He felt your small, delicate hand tugging lightly and gently at the bottom of his sleeve, beckoning him to come along. His face coloured slightly and he stopped talking to Shikamaru, his breath hitched in his throat. Why was something this small so...cute...to him?   
  
Shikamaru smirked, before lightly pushing Naruto to go with you.  
  
"I -uh!"  
  
You turned around, wondering what he was going to say but all he could focus on was how perfect your face was, how beautiful your (e/c) eyes were, would he ever be able to stop staring at you? You felt your ears heat up, not knowing why he was staring, "L-lets go to!" He looked frantically around the room, desperately searching for someone.. "AH, lets go to Kakashi Sensei!"   
It was like a lightbulb went off in his head.  
  
You nodded and turned around, making your way towards your 'Sensei's'.  
  
"(Y/n)!" Your teacher and babysitter greeted you, "Wassup!"   
She was forever trying to use slang.  
  
"Nothing" You turned your attention to Kakashi, "Is she still reading?"  
  
"Yep." He sighed as if he _wasn't_ holding Icha Icha paradise.  
  
"Thought so..."   
  
"I never did!" She shouted, punching Kakashi.  
  
He felt that one. Who's he kidding, he's felt them all.  
  
"Violent and embarrassed." You said.  
  
"Shut u- I mean- be quiet like you normally are," That was her inner teacher coming out, censoring her language, "I'm not embarrassed!" She huffed while making a face.   
  
"Sure." You, Naruto and Kakashi all sweat-dropped.  
  
"Haha, yeah, Kakashi-sensei, you guys make a great couple," They both went red, "But me and (Y/n) aren't into that mushy stuff ya know, so we gotta go!"   
  
"We- we aren't" (friend 3) tried to retaliate but she didn't really want to, and just became quiet as Naruto dragged you to (friend 6) who was with a certain long haired Hyuuga.  
  
"(Y/n)!" She shouted in a fake baby voice, running behind you, "He's bullying me!"   
  
"Okay." You replied, breathing out.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll save you by distracting him!" Naruto jumped in front of both of you and began conversing with Neji. Well, he was talking, Neji just listened.  
  
"This is stupid." Neji said bluntly.  
  
You sighed as the conversation progressed, until it was time for you to leave. Neji found it strange how your face had just been neutral the whole time. He couldn't tell what you were thinking at all. All he could tell is you weren't very social, much like him.  
  
Finally, the time came to go your separate wa-  
  
"Byee, you guys make a great couple too!" Naruto shouted, mistaking everyone for couples since he hadn't been corrected the first time.  
  
Neji and (friend 6) both looked at eachother blankly, as if they didn't know what couple means before looking away.  
  
You and Naruto watched as Neji held (Friend 6) by the arm lightly and pulled her away to another pair. A love without words.  
  
"I saved someone who I recently thought wouldn't be here for last.." Naruto sounded sad, "But he's a friend I'm really glad I've made!" He smiled. It was like the suns beaming rays and so genuine.  
  
You nodded.  
  
Walking over, you could see (colour) hair.  
Was that..(friend 7)?  
  
(Friend 7) was your childhood friend. (friend 7 and you are like Makoto and Haruka(free reference for anyone who gets it)).  
  
You left Naruto to talk to Gaara, standing silently beside her.  
  
"Hey." She said, the usual chime in her voice  
"Hey." You replied, smiling small.  
  
No more words were needed.  
  
You both turned your attention to Naruto and Gaara.  
"Hey Gaara, doesn't this suck for you, I mean -you are Kazekage like I'm gonna be Hokage, so not being able to work must be horrible, ya know!" Naruto turned around and pointed his thumb at himself, smiling  
  
"Its gonna be hard when I get back," Gaara replied, "But I'm glad I'm here." He glanced at (friend 7) with a light blush, making her look down at the floor while blushing.   
  
"Me too." Naruto said, his smile becoming gentler.  
  
(friend 7) missed Gaaras warmth. She just wanted to -  
  
She didn't realise him walking over until he slipped his hand into hers.  
  
-hold his hand.  
  
She blushed and looked at you, surprised to see you smiling warmly.  
  
Naruto hadn't seen you smile like that too...he wondered if one day you'd ever look at him that way, filled with warmth, serene (e/c) eyes...  
  
Soon, night fell and your siblings texted you, saying they'd be home.   
  
You looked once more at all your friends leaving with their Naruto boy,  
  
"Its FINALLY over! I can get back to Akamaru!" Kiba said, sticking his tongue out at all of you, only to be silenced by (Friend 1)'s death glares. She looked like she'd had it tonight,  
"Bye (Y/n). Bye Naru." She gritted out, unable to even say Naruto's full name, before walking out the front door  
  
"Naru.." You mumbled, liking the sound of it as a nickname. Naruto had heard, liking the sound of it from your lips.  
  
"Lets go home. This was such a drag." Shikamaru said tiredly.  
"I know right." For once, (friend 2) had to agree, this had been a long day and she just wanted to go home and nap.  
"Bye Naruto, (Y/n)" Shikamaru said, (friend 2) nodding in agreeance and saying, "Yeah, bye."   
  
They both left, walking together and talking.  
  
"Bye~ " Kakashi chirped, smiling through his mask.  
"Yeah, bye!" (Friend 3) smiled at you, before turning her attention to Kakashi, "We better get home so you can read your perverted books!" She smirked, laughing as Naruto shouted how 'he'd knew it.'  
He tried to look bored but was blushing under his mask, "Speak for yourself~" He teased.  
  
He got pushed against the door when he was walking out.  
  
"This was a bad idea." Neji groaned as (friend 6) put her coat on, waving the sleeves around.  
"I don't think it was. Bye (Y/n). Bye Naruto!" She shout-whispered, making her way out the door, but not without slapping his face with her coat sleeve. Looking stunned, Neji mechanically turned to you and Naruto.  
"....Bye." He replied.  
  
What a weird 'couple'.  
  
Gaara coughed into his sleeve lightly, (Friend 7) giving him a tissue.  
"Have you caught a flu?" She questioned taking of her green scarf and wrapping it around his neck.  
"N- no." He replied, trying to take it off and give it back to her, but she refused, saying he looked better in it.  
"Bye (Y/n), and you Naruto." She said, smiling.  
"Bye." Gaara smiled in his scarf.  
  
She laughed at the way the scarf was positioned before walking away with him, hand in hand.  
  
Naruto had to go to the bathroom for a second, saying he'd return shortly.  
  
Itachi, jumped down, carrying (friend 4) in his arms bridal style.  
"Y- you can let me down." She said softly, him nodding as he let her down quietly.  
"Everyone seemed like they had fun." She said, still slightly red, "Did you?"  
You smiled a little, "As long as everyone did."  
"Well, we gotta go too, bye (Y/n)" She hugged you before facing your door, ready to leave.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you." Itachi said, "Goodbye (Y/n)...."   
"Goodbye (friend 4), Itachi."  
  
The door clicked shut, and the house was silent.  
  
Well, that was until another door opened and out came Naruto, bounding down.  
He looked hesitantly at you before running forward, engulfing you in a hug.   
"I'm sorry.." He whispered.  
You were surprised he 1) was hugging you, that was new and you hadn't hugged since you were like six 2) He was still saying sorry.  
  
You buried your face in his neck and breathed in and out just enjoying his warmth for a while, while he sniffed your hair. Watermelon Shampoo?  
  
"NO ME!" "ME!""GO AWaY""FUCK OFF"  
  
"......"

  
Your siblings were back, not a moment of peace.


	6. Infiltrating An All Girls School?

**Announcement  
The first few chapters of this book were done with a friend, but we stopped doing them together for a while randomly. We decided we needed to continue, and she got Q. Now, we're doing it together again so go follow [Silent Bunster](https://www.quotev.com/SilentBunster75884) because this book's idea would never have came to life without her, she thought of it.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki**  
  
"SEXY JUSTU!"  
  
Eyes widening, your heart practically stopped as you heard a loud shout from the next room. Please say your hearing had forsaken you or something, he wouldn't really use _that_ justu in your house.  
  
He couldn't...right?  
  
Narrowing your eyes and masking your panic, you made your way over to the white door, bopping it open and sticking your head through just enough to witness what you'd thought you'd never see- actually, you thought you'd never see anime characters come to life so take that back.   
  
You were exceedingly calm in that situation, but seeing him- no her- right now, you felt shock almost take over.   
  
There stood Naruto, dressed in the same school uniform as you, smiling happily into the mirror while adjusting the leaf village headband on his waist. Did you say Naruto? Sorry, no, his transformation was far too great to still consider him a male. Now, he was Nala, that was the name your teacher and friends had agreed to register him with.  
Today, he was officially a member of (Girls School Name).  
  
You smiled as he began posing ridiculously, waving his hips around and holding up peace signs. Nothing new there.  
  
"Naruto." Making yourself known, you watched as Naruto turned to face you with a slightly red face, seeing as he had just been caught doing a tree yoga pose, "You can't wear that."  
  
Your eyes trailed from his whiskered face down to his headband, glinting proudly in the light. Of course you knew it meant a lot to him, it was symbol of his loyalty to the village that had sheltered him, and a reminder of how far he came to finally pass that academy test, proving he was more than a no-good monster and was a citizen of the Hidden Leaf. If it were up to you, you'd let him keep it on, but it was a hard world, some things had to be sacrificed, no matter how hard the cost was to attain them.  
  
He looked down at it sadly, his emotions reflected in his eyes.  
  
What was that pathetic look he was giving you? You closed your eyes for a few seconds, wondering how to feel about this, then opened them, walking over to him with your arms unfolded now.  
  
Surprised to see you coming over, he stood stock-still.  
  
Gently, you put your arms around his waist and loosened the knot, peeling it away and placing it on your desk.  
  
He stared for a few minutes, but knew it was for the better, and turned to face you with a forced smile.  
  
"Trying?" You whisper out your word, not liking he felt like he had to force a smile and not liking the fact your feelings towards him were already so strong. Walking back over to your desk, you picked the headband back up and put it in his bag, zipping it up and acting like nothing had happened.  
  
His eyes glinted softly in the daylight. Had you...been able to read him?  
  
For once a person had come along who realised his strong cover held back the hurt he felt, and his smile wasn't always happy. Stopping in his tracks, he looked down, deep in thought.  
  
By now, you two were already on your morning walk to your school, but he hadn't even realised you were out of your house.  
  
"Nala." You called out to him, snapping him out of his trance.

  
Why wasn't he walking? Was something wrong with him? You looked back regretfully, wondering if he still wanted to wear his headband.  
  
His head snapped up, settling on the thought you were just an extra special person, and he ran to you with a real smile, seeing you were far from him.  
  
The rest of the walk was a flurry of questions about your school life which you all avoided because of your weird thing where you didn't like to open up but enjoyed knowing more about other people.  
Before you even realised, you were in the loud school yard, girls all around you laughing and screeching.  
  
Talking to Naruto was really....fun. His life was nice to hear about and when he talked, you felt full of life just by listening. 

  
"Some of these girls are pretty hot, maybe I'll find my true love!" Naruto, upon entering the gates, drooled thinking about his romance, not knowing how stumped he actually was in that area.  
  
"Maybe you will." You jeered at him slightly, smirking at the fact he actually thought he could.  
  
Picking up the sarcasm and tone in your voice, he squinted his eyes, coming up to your face, "You don't think I can?!"   
  
"No." You replied, waving him away before spotting your friends. Funny thing was, your friend group looked 2x bigger today, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. They were all there, most of the Naruto guys, dressed as girls. You walked over, Naruto staring at your back and debating whether to take what you'd just said as an L, or to take it as a start of a rivalry. He didn't want a rivalry with you though...guess he'd just take it like a man.  
  
"You don't know that." He mumbled beside you, having run to catch up to you.  
  
Catching your eye with a little pouty face, you smirked on the inside, looking him directly in his ocean blue eyes. You watched him try to keep on his sour face but fail as he started blushing for some unknown reason. You felt your ears heat up slightly at his flustered state, but answered his grumble quietly,  
  
"I guess I don't."

 **Sasuke Uchiha**  
  
"You cannot want me to wear that thing." Sasuke grumbled in disbelief, making a disgusted face.  
  
Slapping the wig on Sasuke's head, you looked him up and down, seeing his transformation was officially complete.  
"You know, you don't look too bad as a girl. Don't get worried if you get _those looks_ from some boys on the way." You giggled as his left eye twitched noticeably.  
"Sasgay." The word left your mouth as you started shaking from how hard you were laughing.  
  
His face crimpled at the thought. He was straight, he didn't like people calling him gay, back when he was with Naruto's gang everyone thought - ugh, why was he thinking of that loser.  
  
You shared your perverted thoughts with Sasuke as you made your way to school, him -once again- walking bigger strides to look like he knew where he was going, instead of following obediently -_-  
  
He made a good girl, his pretty features and pale, smooth skin made him look girly, and, without his sticky-up duck-butt, he looked like an absolute model.   
  
Walking to school he liked, the way the city you lived in looked so at peace early on was just the kind of setting he enjoyed.  
  
What he wasn't ready for however, was the loudness of the school yard.  
  
He didn't know how he had pictured an all girls school, but he expected a peaceful and tranquil setting, all the girls gossiping, not this. Girls were as bad as boys, maybe even worse, especially these girls.  
  
"DINGGGGDINGGGGDINGGGG", You jumped as the bell blared loudly, signalling it was time for registration. Half the girls rushed in, eager to get to class, their perfect peter personas showing. You could tell that Sasuke didn't like the atmosphere, his loner personality prevented him from joining in on all the commotion.  
  
You had told him Naruto would be there, and also to avoid their group as much as possible, but as the day progressed, it became harder and harder.  
  
It all started in maths, the first lesson of the day.  
  
Walking in, you instantly realise your teacher aka (Friend 3) had taken a seat among the students.  
More specifically, the seat next to yours.  
  
You inwardly cringed as she smiled innocently at you, hating her guts for making your first lesson with Sasuke a total flop. However, you forced a neutral face, dragging a reluctant Sasuke to his new seat on the other side of you.  
  
Beginning to take your stuff out of your pencil case, a thought occurred to you. If she was sitting next to you, did that mean you had a new teacher?  
  
Quickly, you looked up at Sasuke, wondering why you felt him suddenly freeze next to you.  
Following the stunned and surprised look on his face, you turned forwards, facing the front of the class.  
  
Terribly disguised, there stood Kakashi, a scarf _still_ covering half of his face.  
  
You buried your face in your hands, hoping you could just jump out the window. The embarrassment was too much to handle, and as the lesson progressed, a certain blond-haired Uzumaki was not making things easier.  
  
"Here it says", Kakashi yawned mid-way through his sentence, his droopy eye almost closing. You could hear a disgruntled sigh from your teacher, your attention wavering for a second to see her reaction. She lightly banged her fist on the desk, furiously typing away on her laptop.  
  
He was gonna get a bad review for sure, (Friend 3) looked super annoyed.  
  
"Pick me!", You heard a voice all too familiar call out. It was Naruto's, aka Nala's.  
  
"Sure, why no-", Kakashi began, letting Naruto take the spotlight.  
  
A cold voice rang out next to you, slightly higher pitched than usual.  
  
"No. Me.", Sasuke, oops, meant to say Sasiya, looked pissed as he crosses one leg over the other, folding his arms and instantly declaring rivalry.  
  
"Well, Okay, Sasi-", Kakashi began once again.  
  
"Like, hold on guyyys", You interrupt, looking over to (Narutos girl) who sat beside Naruto.  
  
She was shooting _your man_ a death glare because he had offended 'her' Naruto by declaring rivalry like that.  
  
"You weirdos," You started, but then realised you didn't want to get on her bad side since she could be pretty scary.  
  
Deciding to change who you were referring to as weirdos to Sasuke and Naruto, you saying the fact that has been weighing down your mind, "Can't talk to each other."  
  
(Narutos girl)'s eyes narrowed, signalling you to shut up. What you'd said was true, but it was the one thing that you were all trying to hide so there wasn't a huge commotion.  
  
 _Knock knock knock_  
  
Three perfectly timed knocks surprised every rowdy student into being quiet.  
  
"Umm, We need extra books.", Opening the door awkwardly, (friend 2) and Shikamaru stood, him leaning against the door frame as she made her inquiry.  
  
Kakashi sweat-dropped at his classes bipolar behaviour, getting the notebooks and handing them off to her, before telling them to get back to class.  
  
"Well...now that we're back to quiet, why don't we continue?" Slowly, he reached out for the door handle, closing it.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
A pen went flying, shouts filled the room starting at one person and spreading to the rest.  
  
"I wish I hadn't come to school today, these weirdos are giving me a headache..", You grumbled, burying your face into your hands.  
  
"Omg," Sasiya closed his eyes as if in pain, his mood mirroring yours, "Seconded."

 **Itachi Uchiha**  
  
"Irina!"  
  
Calling out his fake name, you try to make your way to him through the crowds of people.  
  
Since you went to a University, you enrolled Itachi as a new student over the weekend, using your ties with your aunt to get him in. You -of course- knew that it was cheating but also knew that more than anything it had to be done. Leaving him at home alone would only make him uncomfortable since your parents also lived in your apartment.  
  
There may've been a _sligh_ t problem with his entrance documents though...  
  
You knew what your families reactions to trying to get a guy they didn't know into your university would be.  
  
They'd think he was your BOYFRIEND and would right off the bat want to meet him.  
  
Soo, to save yourself from trying and failing to convince their stubborn minds otherwise, you told your aunt Itachi was not Itachi. Instead, you'd made up a fake name when forging the documents with (Friend 3), and registered Itachi as a GIRL.  
  
But _boy_ was he a popular girl.  
  
The girls in your class who normally hated you ran over to 'Irina' almost instantly, telling him they loved his hair and asking why he was only talking to you. That wasn't what you minded though, what you minded was you had to keep an eye on Itachi, and you couldn't if they were in the way.  
  
So.....you hatched a devious plot. Let's not stretch it to say a 'plot' per say, more like a simple plan with no strings attached.  
  
 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The bell rang and everyone made their way back to their classes. It didn't matter if they actually go the class, almost everyone's parents were influential so there was no worries of getting kicked out.  
  
Entering the professors class, there was a loneliness surrounding you. Itachi tried to take the seat beside you, but was pulled away to two seats away. Now you had Itachi you'd forgotten how it felt to be alone, since you were always with him. The solitude you thought was okay before seemed like a curse at that moment in time. You never had friends your age since you were awkward, no-one wanted to approach you. Your only friends were basically your little sisters, (friend1) etc.  
  
Sighing, you take out your notebook and pen, ripping off a page.   
  
This was your ingenious plan.  
  
If you couldn't _speak_ to Itachi, you would _write_ to Itachi.   
  
Your mind thought back to the incident he teases you about, the time you threw a manga at his face, and he said it was okay by writing it on a page.  
  
Scribbling a short notice, you decide that you'll be the one writing the message this time.  
  
 _Irina,  
Would you like to try out Starbucks later, its a famous coffee store. They don't do dango, but they do other sweets.  
From (Y/n)_  
  
Gently, you slide the note across the smooth tables, hoping it won't fall off the edge.  
  
Itachi watches as it pokes the side of his arm, wondering what it was doing there. For some reason, it feels like a confession to you as he opens it. Your heart beats out of your chest hoping he'll say yes to the note. Why were you feeling this way? It felt as if he'd reject your offer, you weren't confessing anything, you were just asking your friend out on an outing....not a date, right???!  
  
You turn several shades darker.  
  
How would Itachi class you asking him out...? You hope he didn't think it was a date! It was just a simple...outing...yeah...  
  
Just as he opens it, the girl besides him snatches it right in front of your eyes, reading the message. She glares deadly at you before turning to Itachi with a sweet smile, "Me and my friends were going to go Starbucks later, Irina, would you like to join us?"  
  
Itachi stares at the note, not answering her, but not looking at you.  
  
You felt your face fall at the thought he didn't even get to read the note, or maybe he did and he was just contemplating why he should hang out with an outcast like you. Fear bubbles in your heart as you look at the clock, seeing the bell was about to go off. The moment that second hand clicked into place, you had to pack up as quick as possible and leave, to save you the humiliation of having your only friend ditch you for the popular girls.   
  
In reality, Itachi was a guy, what guy can resist girls like that? What guy would choose a shy girl like you over outgoing girls like them?   
  
3..  
  
2....  
  
1.......  
  
Jumping up just as the teacher says class is dismissed, you make a beeline for the door, not even glancing at Itachi's surprised face. You didn't want to look at him right now, but you didn't blame him for his choice.  
  
Tears threaten to fall as you make your way helplessly into the hallway, realising the truth.  
  
Itachi was a prodigy, you were someone who got high up with effort. There was world of difference between you two, _literally_ , why did you think you could be his friend?  
  
Students push past you, making you stumble as you find a corner to grovel in silently, determined not to cry in front of people. Yes, you weren't the strongest, but you _never_ cried about your situation....so why did you need to so desperately now....  
  
Suddenly, sea of people stop bumping you around, and you realise why.  
  
Standing in front of you is Itachi, as calm and composed as ever as he looks down at you with sadness.  
  
Staring at the floor, you don't meet his eyes, not until he calls your name.  
  
"(Y/n)?"  
  
"Yes." You emptily reply, still looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my answer earlier..." He looks down, knowing the reason you misunderstood was because he didn't even so much as look at you.   
  
"No!" You couldn't believe he was saying sorry although it wasn't his fault, that girl was treading on your last nerve today, "I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you." You admit, looking into his onyx orbs.  
  
"You know I'll always be your friend, (Y/n)." Itachi said without regret. It was the truth, he wanted you to know he had no reason to lie to you, there was nothing to protect you from like there is with Sasuke, "I'll always be with you."  
  
Tears fall finally as you grab him and pull him into a hug, smiling lopsidedly.  
  
You would always remember those words.  
  
He hugs you back until all the halls are empty, then he whispers words you've never been happier to hear,  
  
"Can we get Starbucks now?"

 **Neji Hyuuga**  
  
"My hair isn't _that_ girly..." Neji mumbled, watching you almost scared as you put the contact into his eye.  
  
"It is." You deadpanned, your serious side coming out temporarily, before you went back to smiling ditzily.   
  
"There, now you're ready!" You got your coat from where you'd hung it, putting it on. You'd almost forgot he'd be needing contacts up until the moment you were about to walk out of the front door, thank Jashin you'd remembered last minute, else Neji would be discovered.  
  
Neji made an elegant girl, his hair was long and defined and his sharp, blue-contacted eyes pierced people who looked at him.  
  
You awed at his coolness as you both got into your Dads car.  
  
Your Dad looked quizzically at you.  
  
"This is Kheji. She's a new student at our school and we're friends, so I invited her to the car. She doesn't know the route yet." You were already sick of all the lies, but you kept your cool, watching as your Dad gave him a little nod before driving.  
  
Awkwardly, you pulled up at the school, waving your Dad goodbye.  
  
"That was your Father?" Neji asked, his voice was quiet, but loud enough to reach your ears.  
  
"Hm, yeah," You smiled fondly at how cringe your dad had acted when Neji (as Kheji) had unexpectedly decided to join you in the car.   
  
"He seems like a nice person." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Of course, he's my daddy!" You sang with a baby voice, seeing your friends in the distance and reverting from serious to your free spirited self.  
  
He frowned instantly as your friends and his 'friends' came into sight, the group all laughing and joking with one another. It was refreshing to see them so happy and light-hearted after all that had happened recently, but since they ruined the beginning of his moment with you, they were not welcomed.  
  
(TIMESKIP)  
  
"Byakugan!" Neji forcefully whispered under his breath, looking at the computer.  
  
"What do you see?" You asked him, leaning over as he squinted his eyes.  
  
"Every part in detail."   
  
"Can I see? Pwease," You pouted obviously, trying to overwhelm him into being tricked by your cuteness.  
  
"I can't show you." Came a simple reply. He was completely resistant to your 'charms'.  
You watched as the crease in between his eyebrows reappeared, showing how hard he was concentrating on trying to figure out how the computer worked and which part did what. It was fun to see Neji having fun, even if it was in a lesson as boring as Computer Science/IT.  
  
You felt your face heat up at your thoughts, slightly embarrassed that you'd thought that he looked cute while concentrating.  
  
Lightly slapping his shoulder with your coat sleeve to get his attention, his head snapped to you.  
He was annoyed you were distracting him from his personally set mission in the first place, now why were you botheri-  
  
His thoughts stopped midway.  
  
His brains turned to mush.  
  
His face went bright red, the heat spreading all around his body.  
  
Blankly and innocently, you stared at his face, wondering why he was so embarrassed and flustered just by looking at you, then it dawned that he had indeed looked at you. He'd looked at _all_ of you.  
  
You'd made him forget to de-activate his byakugan.  
  
Making no haste, he looked away, his whole form shaking from the image replaying in his mind. His byakugan was only activated lightly since too many veins would've been suspicious, so he hadn't been able to see your insides, but he was able to see under the thin layer of your clothes.  
  
It would've been disturbing to see your insides, sure, but he'd have gotten over that soon. This was far worse, it filled him to the core with adrenaline, making his heart pump loud in his ears.  
  
You, however, had no idea how to take this as your whole face went plum pink.  
  
Opening your mouth, you did the one thing you were best at,  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Your screams filled the classroom as everyone stared at you both, wondering why you were screaming.  
  
Realising you had just squealed, you apologised to your annoyed teacher, who ignored your apology and told you to wait outside for her since you clearly couldn't behave in her lesson.  
  
Neji looked at the computer screen robotically, his red face unfading. You could tell he was ashamed but didn't want to face you, which was sweet of him.  
Wait, what were you thinking?! You weren't okay with what he had done! How was it sweet!?!  
  
Before you got up, you felt a hand gently wrap around yours.  
  
Confused, you stare at Neji, who still looked at the computer screen.  
  
He squeezed lightly as a little sorry, before letting you get up, a flutter you'd never felt before passing through you at his gesture.  
  
You stared down at your hand, imagining it entwined with his.  
  
That would be...a nice feeling.  
  
 **Gaara Of The Desert**  
  
Gaara shuffled uncomfortably on the pavement, trying to get over how the wig hugged his head. It was bothering him, being a girl, more than he'd initially thought it would. He suddenly had to wear make-up to cover his bags, and eye contacts to cover his teal eyes, even have his non existent eyebrows drawn on.   
  
All in all, being a girl, he felt like he had to take care of his appearance more, like if he didn't look the same way all girls look, then he was instantly an outsider.  
  
This is why he was not a girl.  
  
You looked over at Gaara, knowing he was uncomfortable with his situation but unable to do anything about it.   
  
You went to school in your dads car normally, but you'd taken the bus, Gaara awkward in a standing position. On top of that, your younger sister was giving him weird looks, not even attempting to start a conversation with either of you.  
  
You knew it was gonna be a long day.  
  
(TIMESKIP)  
  
You sat in science, looking nervously as Gaara stared at the interactive screen, the chemistry seemingly something he was familiar with. You had no idea if he was struggling with the work in front of him to be honest, his stoic facial expressions didn't give away much at all.  
  
"(Y/n)?"   
He finally asked, you were so glad! But you weren't necessarily sure you could answer, after all, you were struggling yourself. Moles were every teens one true weakness.  
  
"Do you need help (Y/n)?" Gaara leaned over, looking at your half done sheet as you mulled over the 8th question, "You seem to be having a hard time."   
  
Slowly, your brain registered what he'd just said. Gaara....was going to help you? That meant he understood it.  
You sighed out in relief, glad he was such a capable Kazekage.  
  
"Of course!" You replied to him with a smile, your gentle aura calming him as he scooted a bit closer.

  
After minutes of him explaining how you found the mass, you finally understood the part you weren't getting. It was the fact you'd gotten the equations wrong. By wrong, you meant you'd somehow only got one question right, which was the worked through example.  
  
You'd gotten nearly all the questions wrong.  
  
Sweat-dropping, you looked down at your paper, hope fading out as you began re-doing them all in misery.  
  
Gaara, having done all the work, had some time to spare, his eyes zero-ing on you. Secretly, he watched as your nose wrinkled when you fought through the math, and how you cutely sucked in your lips when going back over your work.  
  
Without knowing, his hand reached out for yours, grasping it under the table.  
  
"Eep!" You felt his hand caress yours under the desk, rubbing your knuckles soothingly. Looking up, you could see Gaara -wait no, you had to get into a habit of calling him Uzara- looking at you with fondness in his green contacted eyes.  
  
Feeling his face heat up at being caught staring, he looked away, his hand still latched to yours despite his slight embarrassment.  
  
You felt like ruffling his hair but stopped yourself, reminding yourself he was cute but your work still existed, so you'd have to hold off your personal feelings.  
  
The teacher announced it was time to go over the answers, so you had to stop, and you and Gaara payed close attention as she picked on random people around the class.  
  
"Sadie," Miss picked a random girl, one of the loudest in your class, "Read out question three and answer."  
  
Sadie looked at Miss boredly, playing with a strand of her hair before smiling,  
"I don't like chemistry," She began. You frowned as you recognised her attitude, knowing she was wasting time, "I like the kind of chemistry with boys in it though!"  
  
Everyone giggled at the mention of boys, all dreamily imagining their non-existent boyfriends.  
  
You and Gaara looked at eachother blankly, an electric spark flowing between your hands.  
  
With...boys in it?  
  
You thought of how Gaara was a boy and you guys were doing chemistry together, unknowing that the exact same thing was going through his mind.  
  
Your heads both snapped away synchronised as you both blushed and looked down at your books, embarrassment filling the space between you.  
  
No matter what happened in that lesson though, nothing would make you and Gaaras hands pull away.  
  
Absolutely nothing.

 **Kiba Inuzuka**  
  
"C'mon (Y/n), Akamaru _has_ to come!"  
  
"No way in hell." Kiba's voice rings in your ears as Akamaru whimpers at the sound of your harsh tone.  
  
"But-", Kiba tries to argue, unwilling to give up on false hope.  
  
You have an image to uphold: a quiet, innocent, submissive, **sane** image, and it was your _duty_ to keep it that way. If you brought a dog to school just because you were persuaded into it, then they'd know that you have a screw or two loose, actually, they'd think you'd lost a whole cog.  
  
"I said no, nada, nai, absolutely not, can I make it any clearer???"  
  
Shaking your head at their clingy behaviour with each other, you turn on your heel and walk away, leaving the owner and dog to say their goodbyes but more importantly going downstairs to make yourself breakfast to last throughout the day. Normally, you just left the house on an empty stomach but you'd woken up early and decided it would be a waste of the time you had left to skip breakfast like usual.  
  
On these thoughts you walk out of the door with a smile, shutting it gently with your foot.  
  
Meanwhile, Kiba awaited the sound of your feet hitting the stairs, until you were gone.  
  
He looked over at Akamaru, smirking.  
  
If _you_ thought _you_ could keep _him_ from _his_ dog...  
  
You had _another_ thing coming.  
  
(TIMESKIP)

Lunch time had rolled around, and although it only halfway through the day, a lot of eventful things already took place, however what was currently happening far surpassed all of the 'Naruto girls' previous triumphs.  
  
" _Woof! Woofyitywoof!"_ Akamaru barked at you all, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"......." There was a long pause of silence between all of your friends and yourself, all of you staring blankly at the dog, before your eyes all snapped to Kiba.  
  
"I can't believe you bought your dog-!!!" Naruto began, but you weren't having him say what you needed to. You had told Kiba to keep Akamaru at home, but he went and bought him to your school, you weren't the boss of him of course, but you were the one who was sheltering him, that had to count for something, right???  
  
A deadly aura started radiating off you.  
  
"I....can't....believe...." Kiba expected to get shouted at, but your voice was mostly shocked,  
"YOU BOUGHT YOUR DAMN DOG TO SCHOOL!!"  
  
....  
....he thought you'd be shocked for longer....  
  
"Why couldn't he be a cat...this'd be so much easier, instead, we're standing in the fudging middle of the hallway while we could be eating lunch." (Narutos girl)'s harsh, cold voice came from your left, and you couldn't help but agree with her statement. After all, she was right, a small animal wouldn't have been this much of a problem.  
  
Your eye caught onto the way Naruto looked as if he was listening really intently to her words, trying to get to know the girl he'd been paired up with better. Yeah, you shipped them, you shipped them all!  
  
Moving your mind away from the endless ships, you focus on the matter at hand. How were you going to fix this problem? You look up at all of the ninjas, wondering why they couldn't just sneak him out, but then you realised they were all trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
You realised....  
They wanted to spend time with your friends, not waste their first day of school with a dog.  
  
Awww, that was so sweet. You had a soft spot for these kind of cases, so you knew you had to find some way to hide Akamaru-  
  
"I'll do it." Shikamaru shoves his hands into his pockets.  
  
Everyone turned, shocked.   
  
"Are you sure?" You question him, you couldn't tell if he was talking about what was happening since the word 'do' rarely comes out of his mouth, maybe he was daydreaming?  
  
(Friend 2) recognised the seriousness from the morning in Shikamaru's voice as he avoided looking at her (read Shika x reader scenario). She gave a doubtful look to his retreating figure, which made you second guess your choice, but you knew nothing could go wrong with the lazy genius on your side, so you decide to put your _faith_ in him, he _could_ hide Akamaru....  
  
"C'mon Akamaru, man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru mutters as Kiba sadly watches his dog get taken away.  
  
Feeling kinda bad since Akamaru is getting taken away from him, you rub his back a bit, making him flinch but accept your understanding touch. Normally, there was no way in hell you'd touch a boy but Kiba was a special sort of guy, so you made an exception. Plus, his dog was practically his best friend, if you imagined yourself being parted from your best friends then it would be hard for you too.  
  
You sit beside him as you all go to the lunch hall Akamaru-less.....  
  
"WOOOOF!"  
  
Dread building up within, you instantly snap your head towards the direction you'd heard the bark. It was nearby, too close for comfort.  
  
Feeling your breaths get shorter, you turn mechanically, but not before Kiba -who was sitting next to you- is suddenly tackled to the ground by a big, furry white thing. More precisely, the Akamaru you guys had left _Shikamaru_ to take care of.  
  
You shoot him a glare as he lazily yawns, not at all bothered by the situation.   
He had just thrown a blanket over Akamaru, yawned, then walked off, he hadn't expected the dog to follow him.  
  
Then you realised there were people forming around your group, trying to see what the commotion was all about. There were mixed squeals of delight and disgust in the crowd. Everyone's attention was on your group.  
  
Through the circling girls, the teacher -Mrs/ Miss/ Mr. (Most hated teacher)- made her way through, smoothing out their crimpled shirt as they smiled at the mess you were in. Kiba didn't seem to notice faculty presence, because suddenly he grabbed your hand and pulled you down onto your haunches so you could 're-unite' with Akamaru.  
  
"Miss (L/n) and friend!" You cringed, knowing what was coming next as the teacher took a huge breath in. Kiba froze, realising the direness of the situation, knowing he was that _friend,_  
  
"2 HOUR- NO 4 HOUR DETENTION!"

 **Kakashi Hatake**  
  
Kakashi had agreed to take his mask off...settling for another alternative.  
He decided on covering half his face with a scarf, and dying his hair and eyebrows a wavy brown, making him look slightly more normal. You had to fix his bush hair by drenching it with water and using hairspray, but you weren't sure if it was gonna stay like that for long...  
  
You and him rushed around, eating breakfast on the way as time was not on your sides' today.  
  
The morning rush hour you couldn't stand, and in order to defeat it, you usually woke up early and got to the school, but your lazy self hadn't been able to make it today, so you were half asleep as you yawned, getting into your car.  
  
You started the engine, the quiet roaring noise the only thing to be heard.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
Suddenly, you were wide awake, wondering what was wrong with your car.  
  
"Omg omg, this cannot be happening, please just work!" You banged against the steering wheel, thinking that would make things better, "WORK-"  
  
Enjoying your frustrated and angry spell, Kakashi watched the way your facial expressions turned from a confused look into a scowl, until he was finally satisfied and decided enough was enough.  
"Um, (Y/n)?" Kakashi sweat dropped in the passenger seat at how aggressive you got in such a short time, "I think you turned the wrong thing.." He shrugged as he stared at the car, as if he _hadn't_ realised from the start.  
  
Meekly, you turned back, seeing the engine start there again.  
  
When you reached for it, you recognised that the button you were pressing was different to the first time.  
  
Slowly, you put the car into ignition, hearing the roaring once again, and just like that, you were off.  
  
(TIMESKIP)  
  
"And then you divide the- I mean- the schools faculty said behaviour is unacceptable and...blah...blah....blahibtyblahblah." Kakashi drones while boringly reading a class notice booklet, wishing it was the latest Icha Icha tactics book. Oh what he would give to get lost on the path of life right about now~  
  
Shivers wracked his body. Suddenly, he could feel a scary glare on him, interrupting his daydreaming.  
  
"Oops..." Kakashi sweat-dropped as you held your fist up angrily, his face contorting into that of horror. He had stopped reading half way through a sentence about completing homework to your best ability.  
  
His head was in the clouds and you were _determined_ to bring him down to earth.  
  
You needed to show him why you loved teaching so much! There was no passion whatsoever, no authority in his demeanour despite the fact he was the teacher. He was just 'doing his job'. Any second now, your class would explode and possibly tie him up to the chair, shoving a gag in his mouth. The moment you walked out the room, most of them followed since they knew he was just a pushover, then you'd have to scare them back into sitting down and now it was at a point you couldn't even go to the bathroom in peace!  
  
"Where's the school spirit?! The love!!" Your students snickered at your words but you didn't care, you needed Kakashi to see there was more to life than getting through it, he always seemed like he just lived every day just to finish it.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye widens at your words, but not before your students begin screaming across the room.   
  
_Why did they have to ruin this moment with him?_ They laugh and mimic your words with huge smiles on their faces, all talking about how you and Kakashi have a really weird relationship.   
  
One particular person doubles over in his seat, grinning as he and stands up, "The _love_!!! The _school_ spirt!! Can we keep your guys ' _love'_ rs quarrel out of ' _school_ '?!!" Naruto had mistaken you guys for couple once, and he'd never doubted that from the way you guys act, so he just said what he thought was the truth. Had no one bothered to correct him! You shoot your student -who was in charge of him- a glare as she smirked inwardly, her face mostly emotionless despite the small smile now present on her face.  
  
"S-shut up!- I mean be QUIET! QUIET CLASS!" Speechless at his words, your face colours red as the gossip begins, but you stop them from saying it in front of you by shouting at your class. Now there were only murmurs, "Since Kak -I mean Mr. Sanders is clearly incapable of telling you the form time notices, I'll be taking over."  
  
Kakashi shrugs as he takes a step back, letting you take the unwanted spotlight .   
  
Looking around at the class, he can see a mix of his students all dressed up as girls. Taking a few secret pictures for memories, his camera is obscured when something comes flying at his face from Narutos direction.  
.  
.  
.  
Silence echoes throughout the class, Kakashi checking the phone you had given him, wondering if it was faulty.  
  
B o n k.  
  
"Nani?" Feeling something hit off his head, he takes a step back in confusion. Although he didn't know, you'd seen Naruto throw an eraser at him-  
  
Just as you question why, the floorboard Kakashi steps back onto swings, like _someone_ unhinged it.  
  
You watch as Kakashi wavers like a limp noodle, about to fall. Wasn't he ninja, shouldn't he have dodged that, known the floorboard was loose?!  
  
His eyes cross as he looks for a direction to fall in, that's when he sees you. Surely, the fall would be less painful with a cushion. He wasn't going down alone! Just as he's about to fall, Kakashi uses you as to pillow his fall.  
  
"AHHH!" You scream, feeling his body weight on you. W-what happened? Wasn't _he_ going to fall, why did the floor come up to meet your face, why was he on top of you???!  
  
"Lol, so dumb." (Friend 2)'s voice rang in your head as you turned to her direction. You could see Shikamaru laugh in agreement with her. All of your classes eyes were on you and Kakashi aka Mr. Sanders.  
  
"HAhAHAh, you totally fell for our prank Sensei- I mean Dave- and you bought Miss. (Y/n) down with you!!" Naruto doubled over, grabbing his stomach and rolling around.  
(Narutos girl), who you hadn't seen separated from him thus far, pouted again and looked out of the window, her way of laughing. Naruto stared at her in wonder as if he had never seen a cuter reaction, though she didn't actually smile.  
  
You'd seen those four in the classroom earlier, but you never expected they were setting up a prank....  
  
No....this wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
  
Your class was supposed to be learning, not laughing, and Kakashi....  
  
Your face turns several shades darker as your hand slips far too close to his abs under his shirt, and all logic goes out of the window.  
  
"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" Your screams echoes, silencing your class.  
  
In an instant, you know what everyone's going to be gossiping about tomorrow, your innocent cover had been blown.  
  
Now it was Kakashi's turn to be embarrassed, "No- no! Wait!" He got off you in one quick motion and stood in front of your class, trying to stop the girls from gossiping by waving his arms about, until he realised that it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Oh well~" His mood did a 180 turn, and he helped you up off the floor, pulling your weight until you were standing in front of him. He bent down to your short height and smirked, whispering into your ear,  
  
"I guess we're the faculty couple~"  
  
When you got home you beat him to a pulp.

 **Shikamaru Nara**  
  
"(Y/n)."   
  
You turned around, surprised by the pure seriousness in Shikamaru's tone, there wasn't a hint of laziness in the way he had just said your name. What was going on? Just a moment ago he had been begging you to let him stay home.  
  
He walked over to you, keeping eye contact which you had to refrain from breaking, before stopping in front of you.  
Grabbing you by your shoulders, you recoiled in surprise, wondering why he was 1) so close to you, it was making you...hotter than usual 2) So serious, it was just school.  
  
You watched as his lips moved, hearing the following words from his mouth.  
"This. Is gonna. Be such. A drag. Woman." Your brain took a few seconds to register what he said, because the way he said it was completely different to the words he had spoken.  
  
Wow, you should have known what to expect, this was the laziest ninja in Konoha.  
  
Pulling his hands off you, you reply annoyedly.  
  
"I. Need an. Education. Man."  
  
(TIMESKIP TO SCHOOL)  
  
After dragging Shikamaru to school, you regretted coming yourself.  
  
The whole day had been from anywhere in between tiring and exhausting. The 'Naruto girls' had already made themselves **widely** known on their first day, which wasn't a surprise to you at all, judging their strange personalities. Everyone at your school seemed to love a bit of different.  
  
It was the last lesson of the day -history- and you just wanted to end school on a calm and laid-back note, but as you took your seat, you realised that _even_ the end of today was going to be anything but 'calm' and 'laidback'.  
  
Shikamaru, well, Erika right now, sat in the chair beside you heavily, as if the amount of movement he had done today far surpassed other days.  
  
His eyes fluttered as he slouched his back, laying down on the oak desk with his hands under his head for protection from the hard table. The only person across the world who found travelling from lesson to lesson extremely taxing was Shika, don't even get started on how much he complained when lunch rolled around.  
  
Seriously, who did he think you were, you couldn't just pull a bed out of nowhere and tuck him in so he could sleep.¬_¬  
  
Erika normally just keeps to his chilled out self and is sleeping pretty much all the time, so you never heard even a peep from him since he had nothing to complain about. However this morning you had seen a totally different side to him, he was being SERIOUS, even if it was just a few seconds, and even if it was just to complain. It had taken you some time to come to the realisation that it really was the same ninja that had been staying with you for the past days.  
  
Hoping Erika didn't doesn't do anything abnormal and surprise you like he had this morning and lunch, you look over to him.  
  
Relief washes over you as you relax your body, faintly leaning further into your chair. He was already asleep, his head gently placed on his side of the two-person desk. An Elizabethan Era book stood in front of him as cover from the teacher, who strictly went through the work she was setting for today.  
  
The pineapple-head had placed himself at an angle so he was only visible to you, not wanting any of the nosy people in your class to see him sleeping. There was a slight smile on his face, his lips curled upwards as he delves into a deeper slumber, not minding all the shouting coming from the rest of your classmates. The smoothness of his cheeks makes you want to reach out and squeeze them, but you'd be admitting you liked them so you refrain from touching, settling for admiring his face from far. His hair also looks so soft, you'd want to run your fingers through the fine strands, wait, what the _hell_ are you thinking right now!  
  
Deeply sighing, you turn away to look out at the window you're seated beside.  
  
Glancing over at the large oak tree which stood at the middle of the exit gate and the metal gates, you sigh, sick of seeing the same thing every time. There was nothing interesting in the sight anything anymore, it never changed, it was so continuous.   
  
The only way you found escape was the sky. It was the one thing you agree with Shikamaru on. It was different each day and the longer you kept dwelling, the more invested you got, blocking the chaotic world out. You feel as if your thoughts are running free and there's not a single worry in the world. It's a good feeling.  
  
But even you get sick of it eventually, how does Shik..Erika do this for so long.  
  
All of a sudden, a ray of sunlight peeks past the trees, blinding you.  
  
 _'UGH, MY EYES!_ ' Internally screaming at the bright and sunny weather, you put up a hand to shield your eyesight. You hated it when this happened, sitting near the window was great until sunlight came through the clouds, after that, it was, how would Shika put it....'Such a pain.'  
  
You quickly turn away, feeling your skin tingling from the sudden warmth on your left side.  
  
"Nuuu, the sunlight," A masculine voice rings out as you watch Shikamarus eyes scrunch up suddenly, his head turning in his sleep to get away from the brightness, only to be met with the hard table, "Ow."  
  
You slammed your hand over your mouth, trying to stop bursting out laughing seeing he was still asleep after all of that. You wondered what other kinds of reactions you'd get from him, maybe one day you'd stick a feather up his nose....  
  
As your mind filled with the endless possible pranks you'd ask Naruto and (Narutos girl) for help with, you realise everything has gone quiet.   
  
Too quiet.  
  
Feeling peoples eyes on you two, you realise that the teacher had called on Shika, who was sleeping.  
  
"Miss Erika!"  
  
"UHhhh" Shikamaru slowly raises his head, looking at the teacher groggily and with annoyance.  
  
"I asked you a question." She taps her foot to show how impatient and strict she was to the 'new girl'.  
  
"42." He replies in a high gravelly voice, before flopping back down on the desk as she stares at him in shock, seeing he had just answered with the page number, not the actual information.   
  
Putting both your hands over your mouth, you desperately try to stop yourself from laughing. Shikamaru was smart, sure, but he had no idea about history from your world.  
  
"I thought I just heard a male voice...." She muttered, "Miss Erika!"  
  
That was it, the last straw of how funny this was.  
  
You snapped.  
  
"Pffft, Ha ha ha!!" You couldn't help yourself anymore as you start to laugh.  
  
"Is there something funny about this Miss (Y/n)?! Detention for _both_ of you!"  
  
Wiping the tears from your eyes, you sigh contently, ignoring her completely.  
  
Worth it.


	7. Realisation and Thoughts

**All in His POV**

* * *

  
**Naruto Uzumaki**  
  
Why won't she look at me?  
  
The more I watch her, the more I feel the crippling distance between us.  
  
No matter what I do to get her to acknowledge me as a guy, she sees me as a little kid.  
  
I would look away, but I can't, not at this point.  
  
Right from the start I'd attempt to please her having no idea why I wanted to, no, I _needed_ to. I followed her around and saw what she dislikes, _trying_ to change myself so she would prefer me over others. I _chose_ to be a light to her shadow, all in vain hope of her noticing what I was doing, what I was feeling, before I did.  
  
It's all done on purpose.  
  
To give others the idea that we're completely inseparable, because I can't _stand_ the idea of being away from (Y/n). Wherever she goes I want to be, the dirt she walks on I want to step on: If she saunters away I'll follow, if she falls I'll catch her, if she hurts I'm in pain.  
  
(Y/n), I just don't happen to be 'around', I want to be beside you. That want drives me to you, the square one I'll always come back to, the square one I don't want to stray from.  
  
Is this...addiction?  
  
Am I unhealthy?  
  
Even the slightest glance from (Y/n) makes my heart involuntarily break out my rib cage, a loud, uneven, thumping appearing in my ears.  
  
We're from different worlds, two completely separate places that happened to collide, but she feels like the home I never grew up with.  
  
Suddenly I'm immobile, unable to look away from her.  
  
Every little face she makes is important, every small signal she sends something I want to decipher. Every time her body sways I'm dancing to her rhythm instead of mine, like a puppet held on invisible strings.  
  
I still can't figure it out....  
  
Why do I feel like this?  
  
Every pout is worth the world to me, just like Sasuke, but somehow she feels different. The amount I feel accomplished when I earn one of her small smiles is incomparable to the grumpiness I feel when Sasuke feels good, dattebayo! I want her to be happy! To smile more!  
  
All of my achievements feel inadequate when she laughs because of me, all of my goals feel small when her monotonously dull eyes are filled with light brightness. It's an absolutely amazing feeling, but for some reason I'm also...scared...?  
  
Will she give up on me? Any time she wants she could decide I'm not worth her time anymore.  
  
But who am I kidding?  
  
I'm not even worth leaving.  
  
I don't deserve anyone as amazing as her.  
  
"Believe it..." A sad echo escapes my lips, disappearing hollowly into her bedroom and diffusing into an echo.  
  
(Y/n) brings out fear that I bury away, but the mystery surrounding her feels more....welcoming, like she's fine with being figured out but also fine with no-one understanding her, and it draws me to her. It separates her from Sasuke, it separates her from everyone.  
  
This really doesn't sound like me at all. My thoughts aren't my own. Somehow she unmasks my strength, turning it to weakness with one heavy, sidelong glance. Her calm, deep way of getting through to people completely contrasts my light, moving-forward method, making it feel like she's....  
  
She's....  
  
The honest part of me begs to speak, and I can't restraint the oncoming tidal wave, because I know, _I've known_.  
  
What she is, is someone I'd sacrifice _everything_ for...  
  
What she is, is someone who makes me feel complete, there's no regret when I'm by her side. She takes the every ounce of fear and turns it into understanding, but at the same time she doesn't understand me, she just let's me know she _can't,_ and to someone like me that means the world.  
  
What she is, is someone I trust, I empathise with, adore. She's someone I look up to, idolise and _need_.  
  
What she is, is someone I _love_ , someone who was a part of my circle of friends but became more.  
  
My best friend ain't enough.  
  
And I know I've denied this conclusion, but all the other ways feel closed off, there's only one path to take.  
  
"(Y/n)..." I love you.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
A ghost of my flamboyant smile dances on my lips, happiness from hearing her voice tugging at my thin heartstrings  
"Nothing, just stay here, dattebayo!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She lays down on the bed I'm sprawled out on but on the other side, strands of her (h/c) hair tickling my face.  
  
(Y/n), I'm not afraid of loving you anymore, and I'm not afraid of losing you.  
  
I want to make you happy as much as I can before I leave, believe it!  
  
And that's why, with you beside me in this small moment in time I swear the way I ask you will be special! I swear I'll give it my all and won't fear rejection! Even if you don't feel the same I'll love you the same! Because even if I play the most insignificant role in the play of your life it won't change the fact I've fallen for you!  
  
Dattebayo!  
  
"Ah, Naruto? Hugging...bones...slowly...crushing..."  
  
"(Y/n)? Oh shit, dattebayo..."  
  
 **Sasuke Uchiha**  
  
 _"Ah!" My legs feel like jelly, my heart broken by the sight of glassed over eyes. Not fair, none of it is fair. Not to the mind of a child nor to my teenage brain.  
  
Falling short, my legs trip over each other in a desperate attempt to speed up, the ground coming up to meet my face. It's there when I feel like crying, when my mind screams to give in because our house is far, far away, when fear overtakes my childish instincts.  
  
Elbows scraping against the ground I lay there for the longest minute, listening to nothing, because not one sound exists in the desolate compound.  
  
A normal day can become the worst day of your life, something that would've taken years took one day at the academy, and it's all because of **him**._  
  
I do believe it, because I saw it.  
  
 _Fast forward I'm with Itachi, his sharingan eyes unrecognisably glaring me down.  
  
Two things I've never thought he'd think of me came to light that day.  
  
Weak.  
  
Worthless.  
  
Not worth his time, not worth his strength, not worth anything.  
  
A child, the epitome of weakness and oblivious love. The child I was died that day, the childhood I had no longer feeling as happy as it was. Itachi's blood stained hands carried me as a baby, the arms he'd use to cut through our parents were the same ones that hugged me. The tears I shed that long day cleared out my eyes from the stain of innocence that blinded me._  
  
Instead, another thicker reality edged it's way into my sight.  
Actually, it's more like a VR headset, the one (Y/n) only let's other people play on sometimes.  
Now my reality has been reconstructed, I've changed the person I was, and the child I lived as became a man.  
  
 _I'll never accept it._  
  
The pain is fresh and raw, every face imprinted into my mind as my inescapable nightmares ravel on.  
  
Breathing out, beads of sweat trickle down my face while my shirt sticks flush to my skin.  
  
A peaceful night, one where I have nothing and no-one weighing me down, can become a restless flurry of buried away emotions and trauma coming to surface. I'm tired, tired, tired, but Itachi hasn't just made me lose out on sleep.  
  
He gave me a purpose, a goal. With tremendous loss comes immense gain.  
  
My sanity lies on the brink, every day is step towards my own demise, the edge coming dangerously nearer, but I can fertilize my mind with the evident truth he presented in the form of my parents dead bodies. For my fallen clan, my parents, I would do anything.  
  
I can leave anything.  
  
But not anyone.  
  
 _Stuck in the middle of light and dark, my body stands completely paralysed. It's an eternal purgatory.  
  
Both halves begin closing in threateningly, seeking to crush me between their boundary. The more I suffocate the more I try to stay strong, but staying strong is harder than you think. It feels like I'm gulping to get air in my burning lungs, like I'm fighting every moment to stay alive.  
  
And that's when a hand lightly taps my shoulder, as if saying 'It isn't your stop yet'.  
  
Itachi's hand.  
  
Strongly, he pushes my immobile self behind him, his red, Mangekyou eyes glowering at the dark and light alike. A million questions run through my brain, but my mouth won't move to form to the words I want to speak._  
  
 _Turning towards the light, he smiles at it as if he sees someone, before jumping off into the pitch black that threatens to engulf me._  
  
 _Left standing there, my eyes watch over the rift._  
  
But this time, the nightmare ends differently.   
  
The blackness doesn't get me.  
  
 _From my body a deep grey emits, the walls that closed in so scarily turning into fields of silver grass.  
  
On my back is a delicate hand, pushing me so I can move, (Y/n) is pushing me so I can move to get closer to what I want, even if it is the darkness. From her direction I can tell she's come from the light I'd turned away from, the one Itachi was smiling so fondly at.  
  
Turning around to face her instead of chasing Itachi, I realise the greyness is actually coming from her, not me.  
  
I'd always imagined the hand as my moms, even my own, so I never bothered to turn to see who was encouraging me forwards, but this time I instantly recognised the touch.  
  
Her (h/c) hair dances in the wind as a small smile tugs the corner of her lips, relieved I've finally looked at her.  
  
From behind her, I see all of her friends talking to people who also came from the light. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, all of the Ninja from the hidden leaf I vaguely recognise.  
  
If I'd looked sooner would I have seen?_  
  
Waking up, my conscious finally takes over and I'm in control of what happens next.  
  
Lazily, I tug my eyelids up.  
  
Getting out of the bed and making it for today, I wander over to (Y/n), the clock (twin 1) had broken a couple of days ago unevenly ticking. She sleeps soundly, unaware and undisturbed by my presence   
  
Just watching her blanket heave with each breath, I solemnly smile.  
  
(Y/n) (L/n).  
  
I'm only going to say this once.   
  
So listen.  
  
And I don't care if you can't hear my thoughts. That's your prob.  
  
You're equal to my revenge.  
  
And I don't want to give you up any time soon.  
  
So, _please_ , let me be beside you and protect you.  
  
Taking her hand in my shaking one, I grasp tightly, unwilling to let go of the warmth. Her fingers feel so fragile and small compared to mine, her breaths heavy from sleep compared to my quick exhales. Every touch means the world to me, every smile worth the torment.  
  
After losing so many people in my life who would've thought that you, (Y/n) (L/n), would patch up the holes in my heart.  
  
 ** _Itachi Uchiha_**  
  
The time agonizingly ticks by, minutes turning into hours of lost sleep.  
  
(Y/n) shifts in her bed uncomfortably across the room, mumbling about how taking naps alone was easier.  
  
Lately my hearing's gotten better, so her sweet voice sounds clearer in my head.  
  
But am I really happy about that?  
  
I'm not at all.  
  
Because for me, that only means my sight is getting worse.  
  
My eyes burn erratically when I try to close them, reminding me that sleep only eases pain, delaying it till a later date. Eventually, it all catches up, and suddenly everything's worse than it was before. That's what happens every time I wake up, every memory replays in my head on repeat, making it harder than the first time.  
  
Every face. Especially yours Shisui.  
  
I can't help but wish...I could see like I used to. Not just physically, I wish I could just go back to being a child at times like this. When everything was as simple as go to school, come back to my parents, look after my brother, and repeat.  
  
Instead I'm stuck in a cage with deception instead of lies, darkness instead of shadows, hate instead of dislike.  
  
Every chunk it takes I can't repay, every part I lose I can't get back. Life has a way of toying with me, it makes sure repentance is futile. It makes sure sorry isn't enough.  
  
' _A murderer_ '  
  
You're right, Sasuke.  
  
I am a killer.  
  
And (Y/n) is life.  
  
The sins I've committed are grave, the offences I've inflicted unforgiveable. I've brought pain to so many people without giving them a chance to fight back, I've preyed on the weak and innocent without mercy. I'm not just a killer, I'm a monster. One that hid behind a mask of sincerity, waiting for the moment to stab with the knife of betrayal.  
  
But she's different.  
  
She's open and kind because even though there are things she's ashamed of, she's strong enough to move forwards. Perhaps she was stuck for a while, but she willed herself to get through. When she's tired she asks for help, when she's frustrated she tells the truth and tries to work it out.  
  
I know she believes she's weak, but (Y/n), you're the strongest person I know.  
  
 _I'm_ the weak one.  
  
And you're _my_ hero. The Yin to my Yang.  
  
But if I tell you that, it'll only make everything worse.  
  
Love is always accompanied by pain, by loving you I'll only end up hurting you or losing your trust.  
  
Falling in love to fall out of love only leads to restless days.  
  
(Y/n), I care about you and that gentle smile, so I want to keep it on your face.  
  
When Sasuke takes my life will you be sad, wherever you are? Because don't be.  
  
Will you waste your time mourning a person who already died on the inside? A person who takes pills to get by and lives as a walking corpse?  
  
A long time ago I gave in on all my ambitions. I stopped dreaming of happier days, I stopped using my heart completely, yet here she is making me feel. All those years ago I told myself that it was going to be okay for as long as I became numb, and on that very night I took my parents lives I swore to carry myself the same they did in their death.  
  
An image of my parents with their backs to me flashes through my mind, both of them looking in the same direction while speaking.   
  
When they were next to each other, is this how they felt?  
  
This feeling of wanting to be close to someone, wanting to reach out and tell them things. When (Y/n) speaks there's a wave of anticipation that washes over me, it's not just I want to be close to her, I want to _always_ be there for her. To listen to her hard and happy times alike, to care for her despite all that'll happen.  
  
And I can't say how much it hurts to know I _can't_.  
  
To know I'm going to die, and when I've finally found happiness, I'm going to leave it.  
  
How do I say it?  
  
How can I say I love you?  
  
When all I've ever done is tell lie upon lie, how can you believe me?  
  
It's not the idea of confessing that scares me, it's the idea that you'll doubt my love for you. The idea that before it even starts you'll give up.   
  
Closing my eyes despite the pain, I picture (Y/n) from the first time I ever saw her. It isn't the clearest but it's better than what I've been seeing lately. She's holding a pan, sweat dripping off her face onto my hand while she tells me as much as she can think of.  
  
For as long as I'd lived, I'd never heard a confession so genuine and truthful except from a child, and I knew that you wouldn't lie. Unlike me you were truth and loyalty.  
  
You still _are_ truth and loyalty.  
  
And you deserve the same in return.  
  
The realisation hits me like a ton of bricks, rendering me stuck between yes and no, but I know what I want to choose, and for the first time in my life I'm going to do what _I_ want. Not Danzo, not my parents or clan, not the village.  
  
My choice is to depend on you too.  
  
And to give you that I need to tell you the way I feel, I need to confess to the fact I truly love you.  
  
It's going to end soon, but I want my feelings to stay with you forever, even if I can't be there.  
  
 _ **Neji Hyuuga**_  
  
 _How did I end up like this?_  
  
Bright, white lights flicker and shutter on either sides of me, the room a violent frenzy of cameras.  
  
It feels as if dozens of eyes are on my form, every last gaze filled with sightless expectation. They're looking for something unaskable, a diamond in a cluster of gravel, and they clearly think they've found it judging from their awe-stricken expressions. Every last crew member is blinking as if they can't grasp the concept of me, as if they never imagined they would perceive perfection.  
  
If only they knew I'm far from perfect.  
  
"Is she even real?" Looking me over twice, the main camerawoman turns to (Y/n), her wide eyes bulging.  
  
"Yup yup, I finally convinced Kheji she's the hot stuff~" Ever-chirpy, (Y/n) sticks out a pink tongue, her features laid-back and light.  
  
In the bustling room (Y/n)'s smile seems to stand out more, a settling warmth seeping deeply into the confines of my heart.  
  
I don't know how, but she always does this.  
  
A mere laugh is enough to take my breath away, a meagre smirk enough to render me speechless. At night my mind is occupied with thoughts of her, and when I awake I want to see her first thing. There's so much appreciation towards her for welcoming me so generously, for giving me a space in her full world, but I don't _just_ appreciate her, I feel indebted to her for her acceptance.  
  
Not only does she treat me well, she cares for me.  
  
I'm sorry for mistaking your compassion for blatant ignorance, I wish I could've seen sooner.  
  
"Er...Hot stuff?...But yeah, your friend is perfect!" Grinning, the camerawoman gives us both the heads up, letting us know that we've passed her examination.  
  
 _So...I finally got a job._  
  
 _But I have to say, this wasn't what I had in mind._  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
 _"NEJIIIIIIII-OOOOOOOOF"  
  
"Ah..." Peering down, I realise the only person who would ever run into me like this is (Y/n). A week ago I would be annoyed by her airheaded nature but now it's something inexplicably...different...  
  
"Look where you're going next time." Feeling an unfamiliar heat rise in my cheeks I curse my awkward nature, placing my hands on her shoulders and chiding her to step away from my chest.  
  
Tiredly, she takes in multiple breaths, trying to calm herself down. If she gets any closer to me...  
  
All I can focus on his how deep each intake is, and how her lips open and close glossily.  
  
No, I shouldn't be looking at her like a predator does their prey.  
  
Trying to stop her legs from giving out, she attempts to smile at me wobblily, before holding up what looks like a flyer.  
  
 ~~Damn it, don't you know it's coronavirus don't go picking stuff off the street like that!~~ I internally sigh seeing her puppy-like attitude, before looking closer at what she was showing me. Well, what she was trying to show me anyways.  
  
 **"Do you want to be a model?!"  
  
"Do you think you have what it takes?"  
  
"If think you're the hot stuff, call this telephone number and we'll find a way to mak**_ ** _e you rich~"_**  
  
 _Looking blankly at (Y/n), my mind thinks of every possibility, but what's to come isn't even in my index of insane._  
  
 _"It's a typical poster that exploits the avarice of humans, it's obviously a scam-"  
  
"COME ON HOT STUFF, WE'RE GONNA GET RICH!"_  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Ah...that's how I got there...  
  
But now that I think about it...I wasn't all too upset when you dragged me off to who knows where, and made me dress up as a girl.  
  
Is it because I like this flippant lifestyle?  
  
Everyday I've spent with (Y/n) is filled with unpredictability, yet somehow every road we take always leads home. When her puzzling eyes lock onto mine I feel myself melting under her soft gaze, I feel myself wishing I could decrypt the diligence that's laced between her crystal irises. It was so gradual I hardly noticed she meant so much to me, I hardly dwelled on how much I care for her.  
  
(Y/n), you've made me realise that I'm already rich.  
  
And I'm rich because I have someone as joyful and sunny as you in my life, someone that illuminates the meaning of beauty.  
  
Whether we get stuck in a closet together, or beaten by old ladies, no matter what happens, I want to do it beside you.  
  
I've realised.  
  
And I'll wait for you to.  
  
All those times my heart would flutter and I'd feel faint were because I love you.  
  
My destiny...it lies with you, (Y/n).  
  
A thousand days from now I want to see you laughing and crying at the same time, or talking about how you're gaining weight when you look fine. For you I'd go to hell and back, I'd sacrifice everything I've worked for if it means you'll be safe and peaceful. If all the stars were taken from the sky you'd still shine, and I want to find out what's behind those glimmering eyes. I want to see the world from your eyes.  
  
I want to stand beside you forever, through happiness and sadness.  
  
I want to be there when you need a shoulder to lie on or when you're sad or upset to give you hope.  
  
Fair princess, can I be your prince?  
  
 **Gaara Of The Desert**  
  
(Y/n) is always working.  
  
Head down on her desk, spending all of her time mulling over the future that's so far away.  
  
In her society it seems like everyone's condemned to follow a path of averageness, including her. With her wits and smarts I'm surprised she isn't one of the cleverest, but it seems being recognised for hard work is nearly impossible in this world. People set boundaries and goals, then make them seem impossible to reach, I don't suppose they have many optimists like Naruto either.  
  
It's feels more....realistic...  
  
Strange...our world is far more gruesome but that's physical...this world is almost...mentally fatiguing?  
  
It feels as if it's portraying the gap between me and (Y/n), physical and mental pain aren't a world away but rather they're...interlinked. What could that possibly mean?  
  
-"Gaara?" (Y/n)'s voice softly enters my ears, my head instantly nodding.  
  
Whenever she calls my name like that I feel so...fortunate. It's on impulse I return the gesture in some form.  
  
I want to show her I'm there whenever she needs me, even for something small. It's such a underrated blessing to have someone as caring, kind and resolute as her, there to make life worth living and everyday brighter. We don't realise but it's the people who ask for nothing in return that have the most to offer.  
  
This ability of putting people at ease just by uttering a word...it's one I lack but hope to gain.  
  
Maybe you can teach me?  
  
Everyday I'm falling further into this new reality with you, dreaming of possibilities I've never imagined.  
  
You've made me realise I'm not just a thing, a weapon, a cause for death and war. First and foremost, you gave me hope to be a person, a hope to push through strife for the sake of seeing what's on the other side.  
  
And...I think the pictures becoming clearer, although gradually.  
  
I'm finally breaking the barrier.  
  
"Gaara....?"  
  
Confused, she nudges me slightly.  
  
The spot on my forearm where her hand graced burns strangely.  
  
Pushing down the overwhelming adrenaline that usually pumps through me during battle, I gulp thickly before turning my attention to her questioning-self. With her eyes on the paper, she confusedly bites her thumb, her eyes muddled by what she sees.  
  
Ah...A subject she's always found hard...  
  
Chemistry.  
  
Offering her a small smile to let her know I'll help, I lean over and take a look at what she's doing, but all I can smell is her shampoo. For some reason her skin is smoother than silk in the low evening light that paints the sky outside, and her fingers clumsy movement can only be perceived as delicate.  
  
If I could, I'd spend hours just examining every part of her face in intricate detail, knowing every flaw she has is perfection.  
  
To see her puzzling (e/c) eyes, to work out the way I feel around her...  
  
The question suddenly feels worlds away, and I'm looking blankly at the paper, held in an unbreakable trance.  
  
Wondering...  
  
When did I start feeling this way around you?  
  
When did my heart start beating frenzied, when did my breath become uneven and raggedy?  
  
Why is it my head's pounding and my hands are sweaty, and why does it only happen for you?  
  
What spell have you cast over me, and why am I okay with being held captive?  
  
The questions I'm asking myself, will I be able to figure them out?  
  
But surely...  
  
If you're the one who _set_ _up_ the questions, you know the _answers_ , if you're the one who _cast_ the spell, you can _break_ it, and if you're the one who _makes_ me feel crazy, surely you're the one who can make me feel _sane_ again.  
  
Is the answer...you...?  
  
"Um? Gaara...Do you know the answer?"  
  
"Yeah...14.3?"  
  
If you've taught me anything, it's that one in a billion is still a chance.  
  
 **Kiba Inuzuka**  
  
When we're alone, we think far too much, and when we think too much, we hurt too much.  
  
This is why I hate being left alone, I can't explain it, I just despise the thought of being in solitary with no-one to talk to.  
  
Everyone has their individual battles, but I'm not ready to face mine.  
  
You may want to _think_ about your problems and take them on, but with me I'd rather laugh it off and go have fun. This deepness is something I don't want to explore, I want to ignore it, and bury the thought of being more than I seem away. I don't want to acknowledge the feelings that gloom over peoples expressions, I'm not interested.  
  
Just generally not looking for a slow, agonising, one-on-one with my needs.  
  
But lately it's been harder to ignore the way I feel.  
  
Especially around her.  
  
The way she tames my wild side is breathtaking.  
  
Her every step is royal.  
  
Her every breath is meaningful.  
  
She's just beautiful.  
  
But I don't want to feel this way.  
  
It's too tied down...not me...but....most of all it's a path that could lead to failure, and I hate failure. From the rejection to the pent up negative feelings that can't be flushed out. Everything about loss makes me feel queasy, because it doesn't mean someone else can _gain_ something, it means someone else can _take_ something.  
  
(Y/n), I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want to lose _to_ you.  
  
If I'm feeling this way it's evidence that I'm falling for you.  
  
Falling for your charm, for your unbelievable charisma.  
  
And like I said, defeat is not welcome.  
  
So how do I win the war?  
  
How do I make things even rather than one-sided without revealing anything to you? Without letting you catch onto the fact you're my weakness? I've already tried burying the way I feel away and turning a new leaf, but I keep floating down the same path.  
  
How do I escape the labyrinth of crushing on someone?  
  
Every time I see you there's a thousand butterfly's going through my stomach, making it tingle. Every time you smile my own tugs at my lips. I thought I was whole because I'd found Akamaru, but you became a puzzle piece I never knew existed.  
  
You mean more to me than Ramen does to Naruto, then Sasuke does to Itachi.  
  
You mean so, so much to me, more than you could ever imagine.  
  
I want to mean a lot to you too.  
  
I hope I mean a lot to you.  
  
One-sided love is far harder than I judged it to be. I'd thought, y'know, it'd just be unrequited, I never imagined it would be painful to watch the one you love take another path, wishing they would turn around and see you. Whenever I look up all I see is your back facing me, your disappearing figure slowly fading out of existence. It's like you're a locked door, and I have the key to open you, but I'm afraid that it won't fit. I'm afraid I won't fit.  
  
After all, I'm a stranger from another world who bombarded you with my antics. I can't be the one for you because you deserve better than that. What you deserve is a knight in shining armour, or a prince with a white horse who comes and woo's you, or a star who makes the sun revolve around him...and...I'm not any of those...I'm just Kiba, a ninja who loves dogs.  
  
There's nothing remotely special about that.  
  
Gosh..  
  
Putting my forearm over my eyes, I look into the blackness of a sweater she bought for me.  
  
See? This is why I'm not good enough, I laze around all day and let her do things for me. Helping her here and there is all I do, I don't repay her for the money she spends. I'm a charity case she has to look after because of her friends, there's no way she can love me back. Giving into my feelings is the last thing I wanted to do, thinking about them like this is something I wanted to avoid, and this is why. It reminds me why I'm not enough. I can't do something as _simple_ as pay her.  
  
Feeling a twinge in my chest, tears prick my eyes.  
  
I'm useless..  
  
But the thought of her taking someone else's arm? That hurts me. Watching her walk away is hard, but watching her with someone else is harder. Watching her be stolen away, or woo'ed by that prince or whatever, the thought of that makes my heart sink like a stone. Imaging someone else hugging her like I do, or making her smile and laugh, it really tortures me.  
  
Moments pass and the sweater arm gets wetter, my eyes soaking and my heart aching.  
  
It's wimpy to cry I know. Strong people don't cry, they don't unless it's a good thing, but I'm not Naruto who can hold back tears no matter how sad he is, I'm not Kakashi-sensei who can cover it up with a smile.  
  
Unlike them, I'm not strong.  
  
I'm not funny.  
  
I'm not smart.  
  
(Y/n), can you love me?  
  
Even if I'm nothing special, even if I barely have an identity and have all these insecurities, even if I'm a burden.  
  
Can you?  
  
 **Kakashi Hatake**  
  
"Okay girls...open your text books to page 53 and continue working. Questions one to five. When you're done, come to me and I'll mark it." Usually you smiled, told your class they were doing some wacky experiment to learn maths, and proceed to plan lessons that not only make me smile, but make everyone smile. And believe me when I say making teenagers smile is hard.  
  
Recently though, all of that energy - that light in your eyes - has drained out. There isn't a silver of the person I used to watch bounce with each step, or say "good morning" to everyone despite the grumpy replies on Monday mornings. It's like you've given up on life, something, just two weeks ago, you were encouraging me against.  
  
Whenever I've felt depressed, opened Icha Icha and got lost in the pages to escape, you always came. I don't know how and I don't know why you do it, (Y/n). You can see I'm a lost cause, that I'm numb to almost everything, but you persist relentlessly, able to see the little goodness in me.  
  
Now why do I feel like the tables've turned?  
  
Not just turned, done a 180 degree flip.  
  
"YO! Miss! I need help-"  
  
"You don't come to me when you need help, check with your row."  
  
Oh wow, nope, that's definitely not the person I met.  
  
The old you used to take Naruto's book, see where he made a mistake, and quietly begin to work with him until he got the answer right. I can guarantee he felt like he'd gained a little more confidence by the end. When I see you...I see a lost part of me. A part I threw away to gain power, one I heavily regret giving up on. It's passion, it's willpower, it's...happiness. In teaching, in life, in everything you do.  
  
I miss it...  
  
I miss _you_...  
  
You changing, that's not a problem. Everyone changes. _I've_ changed since I met you, (Y/n). They say everyone has something to teach, a piece of knowledge to share. From you, I've learnt that hope isn't false. I don't just wistfully chase after happiness in an endless pursuit. No. You've taught me that there's always a chance that you'll gain something. Even if it's something bad...  
  
Why do you seem to have forgotten?  
  
You're a teacher.  
  
You share knowledge.  
  
And it was a profession you chose, a profession your passionate about.  
  
I want _you_ back.  
  
Not the depressed, broken you. I want- no- I _need_ the (Y/n) who reads weird stuff online and always gets embarrassed about the littlest, cutest things.  
  
The (Y/n) (L/n)...the (Y/n) (L/n) I fell in love with.  
  
Love is a strong word. I don't like to use it. Tying myself to strong emotions never ended well in the past, so I just stopped completely, but if there's a word out there how that describes how I feel towards you, it has to be that one. At first I thought it was the love a brother has towards his sister, but the more time I spent with you the more my walls fell until I was forced to see it the way it was.  
  
(Y/n), I love you.  
  
And I want to bring a smile to your face the same way you do mine.  
  
"YO, sensei!" Huh? Me? I'm so used to Naruto calling me Sensei I don't even bother correcting him and let him run over to me, "I mean Mr. Sanders hehe," He scratches the back of his neck, "Mrs. (L/n)...she seems a bit off, doncha think?"  
  
"Eh?" Of course I'd noticed that, but what I was wondering about is why he referred to (Y/n) with Mrs. Mrs being the word people use when talking about a married woman.  
  
(Y/n)'s not married.  
  
Not as far as I know.  
  
No..she couldn't be.  
  
Secretly...was she married?  
  
Am I hitting on a married woman?  
  
"Basically, we noticed and we were thinking of ways to cheer her up, and we definitely need your help since your the person closest to her that we know." The ' _That we know_ ' catches me. Meaning...(Y/n) could very well have a husband and is hiding me because I'm from another universe and a guy. Possibilities run through my head, one of them being the reason (Y/n)'s upset. Could it be...because of her husband? If she is married, that is.  
  
Think about it, I've been living with her for a while now, you'd think I'd have picked up on what made her cheerful self become quiet, but I haven't the slightest clue...I hadn't considered it.  
  
...She was already another guy's.  
  
I was too late, so late I didn't stand a chance. For the first time in my life I regret promising to show up late to everything in honour of Obito.  
  
Heartbreak isn't a word enough to describe what rips through my chest while I close Icha Icha and smile at Naruto.  
  
"Of course I'll help~"  
  
"Awesome! We were thinking of approaching her as a group of people who're genuinely concerned for her!" Nani? That didn't sound like a plan Naruto would make. I throw him a questioning girl and he points at (Naruto's Girl), "Actually..heh...me and (Naruto's girl) wanted to surprise her with something...but then she said it's Monday and to stick to reality. I argued but she and her friends won dattebayo!"  
  
Sighing, I stand up and we all make our way towards (Y/n). Me being me, I'll just be chauffeuring the kiddo's, I'll leave them to say whatever they want unless it gets out of hand. It's a lunch break and they've all stayed behind. Like I said, (Y/n) is _that_ teacher. I found out she even babysits them when she has time.  
  
"Guys, I'll help you tomorrow." Heaving a sigh, she turns and puts some exam papers in her cupboard.  
  
"Mrs. (Y/n), it's not about that." I'm not sure if it's because of me, but Naruto has the serious look nailed when he wants to put it on.  
  
"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you I'm-"  
  
"-Hush hush dattebayo! We're here to talk about you not being yourself! Your honestly the light of our lives and the main helper of maths! Y'know, you really make Mr. Sanders - No Kakashi-Sensei - No Mr. Sanders - happy and I rarely ever see him happy!" Oh no...Her eyes widen. Why Naruto. "...You guys make the best couple...but I'm still a little sad about not being invited to your wedding... How did you even have it so sudden dattebayo?!"  
  
Wait...Naruto thinks me and (Y/n) are...married.  
  
Under my mask my face flushes and I can feel it. Suddenly, it's unbearably hot in my disguise.  
  
 _Bonk!  
  
"_Gah!!! Fine! I'll tell you! But I'm not married! It's MISS!!!"  
  
Wait what! I gawk under my mask but I'm the only one who knows. All of those romantic fantasies I had come to mind and contrary to two minutes ago, I'm filled with relief.  
  
"Argh! OW DATTEBAYO!"  
  
Yup, my future girl hits hard~  
  
"Basically...I was on the phone with my parents and they said...that I can't make a bed! Can you believe it! Me!-"  
  
By then, nobodies listening because we're all too shocked.  
  
"Mrs- _Miss_. _(Y/n)_...That isn't a good enough reason to be moody for a whole week dattebayo..."

  
 **Shikamaru Nara**  
  
Dammit, you troublesome woman, when did you get this good at chess?  
  
Looking down at the board my eyes waver with uncertainty, my brain knowing I have no idea where to move the next piece. Before, I beat you without even knowing how to play the game, but right now it's a solid fact. No matter where I move, you'll get me. If I look into the future possibilities it only ends in my first loss and your first win. Even if I take one of your pieces you'll get mine, and then you'll have a gateway to defeat me.  
  
I mean, this _was_ a drag in the first place.  
  
And to win, I'll have to actually _think_.  
  
But...I like seeing you lose, as bad as it sounds.  
  
Your cheeks puff out defiantly, and although you try to act mature about it or mask your face with an unbothered expression, I can see the annoyance in your eyes. It's...cute. Can't believe I'm admitting it but I find everything about you absolutely adorable. Usually you fake the facade of an disinterested, troublesome woman, but you're actually a soft, child-at-heart.  
  
...When did I start liking your violent mood swings...  
  
.....I need mental help at this point....  
  
In an effort to beat you one more time, I unknowingly press my finger-tips together, my eyebrows scrunching up while I close my eyes. _If I move my horse I'll lose, if I move my queen it'll take three pieces after, but it'll leave my my king open for you to take, if I go on the defense you'll eventually break through._  
  
Like I said, no matter what I do you've got me cornered.  
  
I'm stuck.  
  
 _Me._   
  
_Shikamaru Nara._  
  
Only you have to capability to do this.  
  
No-one else can push me to the point I can't even function, no-one else can make my brain overwork. No-one can make me overwork in general, actually.  
  
A sigh lodges in my throat, my ears pricking up at the sound of a giggle.  
  
"Nara," Coughing, you straighten up and stop laughing at me, your eyes serious, "How long 'til you make your move?"  
  
"Heh," Feeling sweat gathering, I suddenly have an idea that I normally can't be asked to put into place, "What a drag ugh.." I gulp thickly, wondering if you'll fall for it, "..There's a spider in your hair."  
  
"...!"  
  
Breaking out of your facade, you freeze completely. Rather than brushing the *cough* 'Spider' off you stay completely still, your (e/c) eyes desperately locking onto mine. I love it when you do that. When you crack. When your mask falls for even just a second. It's not I'm a psychopath, nor am I a sadist (not to my knowledge anyways), but I know that the moments I treasure the most are the ones where you're completely real with me, where you're just your embarrassed self, not the person you pretend to be.  
  
Beckoning you toward me, I make a signal with my hand. Normally, you'd eye me dubiously or confusedly, but today you obediently come a little closer. Keeping my eyes focused on your head, I give you the idea that's where 'it' is and you fall for it, your face right near the crook of my neck.  
  
Now to switch the pieces...  
  
Simultaneously, I flick a random hair on your head while swapping our pieces.  
  
 _Perfecto-_  
  
"(Y/n)! ARE YOU UPSTAIRS?!"  
  
It happens so fast. Your head jolts up and knocks me square in the jaw, my hand pressing down on the pieces I was trying to change and making the whole board flip up. Chess pieces are flying everywhere. One hits the lampshade on your ceiling, the only source of light in the room spinning crazily and -  
  
\- What the hell?  
  
Something is frantically thrown at my face, blanketing me in fuzzy darkness. Taking a guess, I'd say it was your duvet that was suffocating me.   
  
Troublesome woman...I'm a Ninja. Big emphasis on Ninja. And a huge, like massive, part of that is hiding in plain sight. Sighing yet again, I begin lifting up the covers, ready to speed away into (Y/n)'s closet, when I find myself noticing there's a mild scent of you lingering. Listen, I'm not a perv, I leave that stuff to Naruto and Jiraya, but for some reason I have the urge to pull them close to me.  
  
In there, I feel safe, like you're hugging me and won't let go.  
  
I wish you'd hold me..  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Why do I...What am I thinking...  
  
"Mom! I'm here!"  
  
 _Badump! Badump! Badump!_  
  
Your voice gets further away as you rush out to meet your mom halfway, and I think back to the night you brought me home from (Naruto girls) house. That time too I'd slept in your covers till you got home, but it wasn't like this. I didn't feel like this. Back then it was sheer laziness, nothing to do with feelings. I was unattached to the thought you'd lain in the same bed, but now..  
  
Feeling like this, I shouldn't. I really know I shouldn't.  
  
But it's not something I can control.  
  
It's not something I honestly _want_ to control.  
  
If this is a game of chess, I've already lost.  
  
You've dragged me into a mess I can't seem to get out of.  
  
I love you, you troublesome woman.  
  
And I hope one day, soon, you'll not only call me 'man'.  
  
But you'll say ' _My_ man'  
  
  


* * *

**UNEDITED :)  
  
You can probably tell I was dying while writing Sasuke's and Itachi's. Naruto's confusion tho lmafaoo, that was fun.   
Also don't forget to add this to bookmarks and leave kudos~  
Writing this book is slow, so my updates are kinda irregular...There's so many characters...but taking one out wud be drastic 🤣🤣 they're all too funny together.  
See ya'll later ( ￣︿￣)**


End file.
